Allt för dig
by Sweettrezzan
Summary: Vad gör Jessica när hon blir gravid efter en kväll där det blivit för mycket att dricka och när hon sen förälskar sig i Sirius? - Följ Jessica igenom sitt femte år där hon lär känna Hogwarts nye femteårselev Lara Anderson och vad händer åren efteråt?
1. Seashells and Icecream

Det var en vacker natt den sista augusti. Klockan var upp emot ett och jag kunde inte sova. Jag satt i mitt fönster i min familjs herrgård. En stor rund måne satt glatt på himlen. Inte ett enda moln syntes och i sjön ett par hundra meter bort speglade sig stjärnorna. Jag var smått trött men inte tillräckligt för att kunna lägga mig ner i ro och sova. Då jag såg en uggla susa genom vinden inte alls långt borta var det som jag fick en kick inom mig. Jag höll på att ramla ur det stor fönstret men fattade balansen igen. Ugglan susade mot mig och stannade framför mig på den fria ytan av fönsterkarmen. I näbben hade den tre brev. Jag tog tag om dem och lossade dem från ugglans grepp. Det första var från Sam, Gryffindors lagkapten och min pojkvän. Andra brevet var från Lily och tredje från Valerie. Valerie är som hon är men hon bor i närheten och jag har haft Lily hos mig en del i sommar och vi har blivit rätt bra vänner. Trots det kommer hon säkerligen inte prata med mig när vi kommer tillbaka till skolan. Hon är lite av en top notch och jag och Lily är Gryffindors pluggisar. Jaja, nog om det. Tillbaka till breven.

Raven. J

Hej Jessica, det är Sam. Ses på tåget i morgon. Du vet vad jag menar.

Jag hade först tänkt strunta i Valeries men tänkte att det skulle vara riktigt elakt och jag vill inte framstå som en besserwisser. Inte heller när brevet såg ut att innehålla en present. Då jag öppnade brevet märkte jag att det låg en utvidgningsformel på det och inuti låg ett vackert snäckskal som i mörkret såg ut att vara vitt. Jag hoppade ner från fönstret och satte mig framför mitt skrivbord där en lanterna stod. I ljusets sken såg jag att det var turkost och det var som att det spretade för att komma loss ur någons grepp. Då jag la ner det tomma brevet försvann det i tomma intet. Jag synade snäckskalet och märkte en liten pappersbit i öppningen. _Sätt den mot öra. / V. _

Jag eldade upp papperslappen på ett ljus medan jag satt med snäckskalet mot örat i väntan på att jag skulle höra något.

"Hör du mig?" Frågade en röst jag kände igen.

"Ja!" Utropade jag glatt men trött. Lily verkade också vara trött.

"Jag fick också en!" Sa Lily glatt. "Har du fått mitt brev?" Fortsatte hon.

"Jag fick det precis, har inte hunnit läsa det än." Sa jag.

"Läs det då, jag måste lägga mig nu. Vi ses i morgon. Klockan nio. Utanför Flourish och Blotts." Sa hon och sedan hörde jag ett skrap och tystnad. Jag la ner mitt snäckskal i min öppna koffert intill skrivbordet och öppnade sedan Lilys brev.

_Hej Jessi, jag har en bok kvar att hämta i Diagongränden i morgon innan tåget går. Klockan nio möts vi utanför Flourish och Blotts. Valerie kommer också. _


	2. And odd journey to hogwarts

Kapitel 2. An odd journey to Hogwarts.

Jag, Lily och Valerie stod äntligen på perrong nio och en trekvart och eftersom vi var en halvtimma för tidiga var det varken ett tåg där eller några människor. Valerie som säkerligen var den tuffaste av oss tre satte sig ner och rotade igenom sin stora vita axelväska och fick upp en eldwhiskey.  
"Min kära flickor, vi ska ha kul på tåget!" Sa hon och blinkade charmigt mot oss. Hon var snarlik det man skulle kalla ängelskt, men i henne fanns det knappt rum för något gott så mycket otyg hon hade för sig. Det var konstigt att hon själv inte var marodör. Fast hon betedde sig inte som marodörerna, hon hittade mest på egna saker, begav sig iväg och med hjälp av sin mugglarmor fick hon tag på mugglarpengar och kunde lätt köpa ciggaretter till sig själv. Hon var en busig flicka och att hon varit tillsammans med Sirius och dumpat honom hade sina ärr på Sirius. "Tjejen som han aldrig fick".

Tåget tuffade in på perrongen och vi ensamma där steg på.

"Dags att åka då! Så vi slipper marodörerna!" Skrek Lily och ville att tåget skulle åka raka vägen till Hogwarts direkt. Jag och Valerie vek oss nästan av skratt. Vi gick längst fram i tåget där Slytherinarna alltid satt och där det var både bäst kupér och bästa säten. Jag slank in med mitt bagage i en kupé med svarta säten och ett stort bord i mitten sätena var tillräckligt stora för att man skulle kunna lägga sig ner och sova på dem. Lily nästintill slängde in sina saker i kupén, stängde dörren, låste den och drog ner rullgardinen. Valerie ställde tre shotglas och tre vanliga glas runt bordet. En tärning med sex sidor, två sidor där det stod drick, två sidor där det stod ge klunk, och två sidor där det stod skippa. Jag la ner en spelplan för "ölspelet" med kortleken jag hållit i min hand och när vi spelat och pratat en stund så kände vi hur tåget började röra sig. Nu ska det hända saker tänkte jag och slog tärningen. Ge klunk fick jag.

"En klunk Li.." jag avbröts av ett knackande på dörren. Valerie blev lite upphetsad av att få bort sakerna men jag sa till henne att vara tyst. Jag lyfte på rullgardinen och till min lättnad stod Sam Hart där. Jag låste upp dörren och släppte in honom, efter honom kom dock Lucius Malfoy och Pete Zabini. Jag låste dörren och återgick till mina vänner. Det stod nu sex stycken glas där. Men jag hade inte tänkt vara med mer. Jag skulle ägna lite kvalitetstid med min pojkvän.

"Jag är trött, kan vi inte lägga oss och sova i kupén mitt emot?" Viskade jag förförande i Sams öra, han satt alldeles intill sig och Valerie satt och förklarade reglerna för ölspelet för dem. Han nickade nästan omärkbart men jag märkte det.

"Tjejer, pojkar, vi lägger oss och sover i kupén mitt emot, Jessica är trött, och det är jag med." Sa Sam och Det kom mumlande okej från Pete och Lily, Lucius brydde sig inte särskilt mycket antod jag. Sam tog min hand förde mig till dörren som han låste upp och när vi kom precis utanför den hörde vi hur Lucius låste dörren. Kupén mitt emot var som jag antagit tom så när Sam gått in så låste jag kupédörren om oss. Jag och Sam hjälptes åt att göra sätena till en stor bäddsäng och när det var kolsvart inne i rummet, med rullgardinerna nerdragna, tog jag av mig de enkla plaggen jag bar och la mig under det svala täcket mot en mjuk dunkudde. Jag kände hur Sam dykte under täcket och hur han stannade med huvudet precis vid mina bröst och hur han försiktigt la en hand om mitt ena bröst, och hans ansikte for upp så att min näsa var vid hans haka, jag letade mig upp med min näsa till hans och buffade till honom så han skulle förstå min pik. Han böjde huvudet och han kysste förförande och charmigt min överläpp, innan våra läppar slank in i varandra.

Jag hade somnat innan jag knappt hunnit göra något med Sam, jag var tydligen trött ändå, men det hade varit lika mysigt för det, vi hade somnat ihopkrypta och jag hade vaknat en timme senare och det hade var fortfarande ljusaktigt ute. Men mörkret snabbade in. Tågresan skulle ta ytterliggare tre eller fyra timmar, det höll jag inte riktigt koll på. Jaja, åter till saken. När jag vaknade var det oerhört kallt och jag hade tagit på mig mina kläder direkt, inte för att det hjälpte precis. Sam låg kvar och skulle säkerligen sova tills vi kom fram. Tur att han var påklädd, tänkte jag och skrattade för mig själv. Jag låste upp kupé dörren och låste den enkelt med en hårnål från utsidan, sedan placerade jag hårnålen i min lugg igen för att hålla den åt sidan. Jag knackade lätt på dörren mittemot och Lucius öppnade den efter ett tag. Det satt några personer till där inne nu. Valerie hade somnat mot fönstret och jag skrattade lite när jag hörde att hon skrattade. Lily hade säkerligen inte tagit mer än en eller två shotar eldwhiskey men jag såg på henne hur hon spelade ut på bara det. Lucius satt mitt emot henne och di diskuterade vilt något om trollkarlsblod. Jag satte nästan i halsen när Lucius förklarade en sak för Lily.

"Jo alltså, jag har inget emot mugglarfödda eller halvblod, liksom det är så töntigt, alla är finare för att de är renblod är dock sant, för renblodsfamiljer har ofta ett stort tillskott av pengar." Sluddrade han fram. Det var rätt chockade att han såg han själv och Lily som jämnlika, förutom det där med att renblod var finare.

Tåget fortsatte rulla och jag hade satt mig ner i det bortersta hörnet. Alla satt i en klunga och pratade och jag antog att de alla druckit sig lite redlösa på de två flaskor med eldwhiskey och de tre flaskorna med vin som stod på bordet. Regulus Black satt bredvid hans äldre brors flickvän och höll om henne medan han tröstade henne, antagligen hade hon, precis som alla andra Sirius Blacks tusen flickvänner blivit dumpad och nu sökte hon tröst hos någon som hade samma utseende, som en tröst. Det var patetiskt.

Jag är nog den inte så speciella personen i mängden av människor jag umgås med. Jag är väl precis som alla andra, förutom det att jag tycker att kärlek är patetiskt, trots att jag gång på gång säger till Sam att jag älskar honom. Det är en lögn. Den enda kärlek jag känner för någon är för min bror Avery och Lily. Lily backar alltid upp mig när jag ligger längst ner på botten och inte kan ta mig upp, och min bror är den som alltid skyddar mig, som gör att jag inte blir nerslagen gång på gång i korridorerna. Han går i Slytherin och jag i Gryffindor, vi borde vara rivaler, men inte. Det fick mig att le. Slytherineleverna i kupén jag satt i, de var bara där för att Valerie var där, hon var de populära tjejen, den som alla ville vara omkring, och om hennes vänner Patricia Jonson, Camile Chirsten "CC", och Oliva Green inte ville vara med henne eller hade något bättre för sig, sökte hon uppmärksamhet hos mig och Lily. Men jag var inte personen som sa en massa nonsens om någon. Även om jag visste att de gjorde det om mig. Med de menar jag Valerie. Det med snäckskalen hon gett mig och Lily, hon hade inte bara gett dem till oss, hon hade säkerligen gett likadana till Patricia, CC och Oliva.

Jag bytte om någon timma innan vi skulle anlända vid Hogsmeade, och sedan gick jag genom tågets korridorer med tankarna uppe bland molnen. Jag föll mot marken och slog hårt till huvudet mot en kant när jag rundade ett hörn och gick in i någon. Då jag satte handen mot bakhuvudet märkte jag att det blödde något förfärligt. Jag ställde mig upp och gav personen framför mig ett hårt jävla knutslag i ansiktet, för att få bort att det gjorde så ont i huvudet. Personen var ingen mindre än Sirius Black, och han kom med världens sliskigaste kommentar.

"Tjejer brukar slå mig efter att de fallit för mig." Hans nonchalanta röst stannade kvar i luften.

"Förlåt." Sa han sedan och skyndade att vända sig om och gå åt hållet jag skulle åt.

Förvånad över Blacks betende och att Marodör playboyen faktiskt bett om ursäkt fortsatte jag gå och sakta flög det ut ur mina tankar. Jag passerade en kupé där Black satt med en tjej gränsle över honom med endast en kjol på sig. Jag flinade för mig själv. Han måste vara bra på att förföra tjejer, på mindre än en två minuter hade han lyckats ragga upp en tjej och fått ett ligg av henne. Skrattretande. Jag kom till längst bak i tåget där det för det mesta var tomma kupér. De flesta hade knött ihop sig sju-åtta stycken i kupéerna. Jag nådde dörren till bagagevagnen och i den sista kupén satt en flicka i min ålder. Men klädnaden hon bar hade inget emblem. Jag klev in i kupén, då hon såg upp på mig stannade jag tvärt.

"Förlåt, men kan jag sätta mig här?" Frågade jag så snällt jag kunde.

"Självklart." Fick jag tillbaka från flickan.

"Jag har aldrig sett dig förr. Du är ny antar jag?" Undrade jag och funderade på varför hon började nu och inte tidigare.

"Ja, så är det." Log hon. "Jag har precis flyttat hit från Rumänien, jag gick på Lavielle innan. Det är den rumänska Häx och Trollkarlsskolan. Är det bra på Hogwarts?" Jag synade flickan nogrannare. Hon hade ögon som skiftade i färg. Först då jag mötte hennes blick var de blåa, sen gröna, för att sen bli bruna och sen gråa. Det var vackert. Hennes fingrar lekte med en slinga av hennes mörka lila och rödaktiga hår. Hennes hy var otroligt blek, hon såg nästan ut som snö.

"Jodå, det är jättebra på Hogwarts. Jättemånga roliga fester." Sa ja oentuastiskt.

"Jag är inte riktigt partytjejen skulle jag säga." Skrattade hon. "Vad är ditt namn förresten?" Jag visste att jag skaffat mig en riktigt bra vän, och jag antog att Lily skulle tycka om henne med.

"Jessica Raven, du?" Kvittrade jag och knäckte mina fingrar, dålig vana.

"Lara Anderson." Sa hon lugnt och sträckte fram handen. Jag tänkte knappt på det, men hennes hand var iskall när jag tog den och skakade den. Vi, eller i alla fall jag kände att tåget stannade.

"Vi är framme, bäst att komma ut och försöka få en vagn." Sa jag med tom röst. Jag gick ut ur kupén och Lara följde mig, vi var nog de första att komma ut och jag skyndade fram till den första vagnen som kom, jag klättrade upp på den och satte mig och såg hur Lara gick lugnt och stadigt fram till vagnen och satte sig hon också. Vagnen började rulla och jag kunde känna hur den fria lukten av natur och magi omringade mig. En enorm halvmåne satt på himlen och ibland kunde jag verkligen se den där lilla pojken sitta och fiska där uppe. Stjärnorna gav sällskap åt den mörkt blåa himlen och vad kunde vara vackrare än himlen i det ögonblicket?


	3. You can't hide from me

_Halloj ni som läser, jag har skrivit denna fanficen, som säkert redan gjort klarts, Hogwarts osv tillhör J.K Rowling ofc. x) Jag tänkte bara att om ni läser igenom alla delarna och känner att ni tycker om det, så skulle det betyda allt om ni lämnade en liten kommentar. /Kram kram. _

* * *

**Kapitel 3**. _Du kan inte gömma dig, spelar ingen roll var du gömmer dig._

Jag stirrade på himlen och de mörka trädtopparna hela vägen fram till skolan och jag kunde verkligen inte förstå hur tiden gick så snabbt när man var lycklig. För jag var lycklig när jag var fri från alla problem. Laras röst var avlägset borta.

"Jessica, Jessica, JESSICA?" Sa Lara i högre och högre ton. Jag reagerade inte förräns hennes kalla hand rörde min.  
"Vi är framme Jessi." Sa Lara och steg ur vagnen. Jag gjorde samma sak, jag märkte hur Lara såg på framför vagnen som om hon såg på något märkligt.

"Vad?" Frågade jag förvånat, hon vände huvudet snabbt mot mitt håll och skakade på huvudet och mumlade något som lät som inget. Vi gick in i hallen.  
"Jag ska nog stanna här." Sa Lara och jag nickade.

"Du ska ju bli sorterad och så vidare." Sa jag och lät smartare än vanligt. Sedan gick jag, först av alla elever på hela Hogwarts in i Stora Salen och satte mig ner längst bak vid bordet. Nära dörren.

Fem minuter senare då jag låg och halsov mot det ljusa ekbordet kände jag hur flertal personer satte sig runt mig och hur folk pratade hit och dit överallt. Jag reste på huvudet och mitt nästan raka hår föll ut över min axlar. Runt mig satt förvånande nog marodörerna, efter att Lily satt sig bredvid mig. Marodörerna bestod fyra killar. En kortare kille som var nästan undernärd så smal var han, och åt gjorde han inte heller. Peter var hans namn, han var rätt söt faktiskt med sitt blonda hår och brunblå ögon. Remus Lupin som var god vän med Lily och lika mycket pluggnörd som både henne och mig. Han var snäll, även om han var precis som de andra marodörerna. Tjejtjusare. Sirius Black och James Potter var ledarna över deras lilla gäng. De snyggaste killarna på skolan var just marodörerna. Tragiskt nog. Alla eleverna var inne i salen nu och dörren hade stängs. Antagligen McGonagall som berättade för Lara hur sorteringen skulle gå till.

"Jag är så himla charmig, måste vara därför alla tycker om mig." Sa James klart och tydligt så att Lily skulle höra och man riktigt såg hur han försökte få kontakt med henne. Jag log smått för mig själv.

"Synd, det märks inte." Sa Lily kaxigt och man riktigt såg hur James flinade, han hade något på tungan.

"Det är bara att släcka så ska jag visa dig charm Evans." Sa han och drog en hand genom håret och de tre andra marodörerna skrattade åt honom. Lily gav honom en mördarblick och vände sig om till mig.

"Vad har hänt på ditt sommarlov då Jes?" Frågade hon. Precis innan jag skulle svara öppnades dörren till Stora Salen och både min och Lilys uppmärksamhet drogs till dörren. McGonagall gick framför en skara med förstaårselever men ingen Lara. Hade hon varit en dröm?

* * *

**Lara**

Försök se normal ut, försök gå i långsam takt, försök få dina ögon att hålla sig borta från färgen röd, intalade jag mig själv, jag skulle kunna vara en vanlig metamorfmagus om det inte vore för den lilla detaljen att jag inte överlever utan blod. Någon harklade sig och jag öppnade mina ögon som jag stängt då jag väntade, för att vila. Jag vände mig om och fick syn på en medelålders kvinna med grön klädnad och svart hatt. Hon hade vackra glasögon och ett strängt ansiktsuttryck. Håret satt i en hård knut i nacken och i händerna höll hon en hatt.

"Miss Anderson?" Sa hon snällare än vad jag trott att hennes röst skulle låta.

"Åh kalla mig Lara, men ja jag är Lara Anderson." Sa jag på ett sätt som fick henne att mjukna.

"Jag är Professor Minerva McGonagall och är Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare. Det finns fyra elevhem, Ravenclaw. Slytherin, och Hufflepuff. Jag ska låta dig sorteras efter förstaårseleverna, men jag ger dig lite information så länge. Jo det är så att elevhemmet du sorteras till kommer vara ditt hem tills du går ut Hogwarts och elevhemmet du hamnar i baseras på dina förmågor." Hon pausade och jag blev rädd. Vad menade hon med förmågor? Visste hon vad jag var? Fast det kunde hon inte veta. Jag tog ett andetag. Fast jag inte andas så har det blivit en vana.

"Smartare elever brukar hamna i Ravenclaw, modiga elever i Gryffindor och lojala elever i Hufflepuff, i Slytherin hamnar elever som med list tar sig dit de vill. Det är väl en sammanfattning. Du kan ju fundera på vart du kommer hamna medans de andra sorteras." Avslutade Professor McGonagall och jag satte mig ner på en bänk längre bort. Ett trettiotal förstaårselever stod på andra sidan av hallen och såg livrädda ut. Jag skrattade. Inte kunde det vara så farligt? I och försig var jag knappt rädd för något.

Jag visste att jag skulle hamna i Ravenclaw, det var ju nästan självklart att jag skulle hamna där eftersom jag var smart, jag hade ju haft en del år på mig att lära mig saker. Professor McGonagall öppnade dörren till salen där jag misstänkte att förstaårseleverna och alla andra elever på Hogwarts satt. Jag reste mig omedelbart upp då jag såg henne och gick fram till henne i en långsam takt.

"Det är bara att komma med mig miss Anderson, så ska Hogwarts hatt placera dig i rätt elevhem." Sa hon och log ett snett leende. Jag log och följde henne och gick i samma takt som henne.

Hon gesterade att jag skulle sätta mig på pallen och det var precis vad jag gjorde.

"Kära elever. Vi har fått ytterliggare en elev till oss i år, hon ska börja femte året och jag hoppas ni tar väl hand om henne!" Sa en mansröst som hörde till en gammal man bakom mig. Antagligen rektorn. McGonagall satte hatten på mitt huvud och den satt på mitt huvud i någon sekund innan den började, till min stora förvåning prata.

"Jaså. En sån fuskare i skolan." Skrockade hatten och menade säkerligen på vad jag var och att jag visste allt jag visste.

"En vampyr på 47 år. Det trodde jag aldrig jag skulle sitta på. Men eftersom du är så klipsk så blir det ju självklart för både dig och mig. RAVENCLAW!" Jag gissade direkt på att hatten pratat i mitt huvud först och att Ravenclaw hade alla hört. Bordet längst till vänster applåderade och jag gissade direkt på att det var rätt bord att sitta vid och jag försvann ner bland eleverna och satte mig längst bort vid en ledig plats. Jag kunde höra Jessicas röst bakom mig och jag gled in i konversationen hon hade med ett flertal andra elever.

"Hur kan du vara så himla dum i huvudet Black?" Hade Jessica sagt.

"Vadå dum i huvudet? Jag förklarade bara för din gode vän Evans att hon är kär i James, undermedvetet." Sa han och försökte idiotförklara henne tillbaka. Jag visste direkt vart detta skulle gå. Det var så självklart.

"Men hon vet väl lika väl som jag att hon vet själv vad hon känner och tycker. Dessutom, vem skulle tycka om någon som är lika högmodig och arrogant som James Potter?" Sa hon och man verkligen hörde hur arg hon var. Jag flinade, och vände mig om mot bordet bakom mig. Tydligen var det fler än jag som lyssnade på deras konversation.

"Han är inte högmodig och arrogant, om det är någon som är det så är det ju du." Sa han envetet och jag hörde på hans röst att han började bli arg men tyckte att det var ironiskt att de bråkade så.

"Jaså, så du, Sirius Black sitter där och förklarar för mig att jag är högmodig och arrogant. Ta och skaffa en spegel kära du." Sa hon och skrattade. Sedan hörde jag hur två personer reste sig och gick.  
"Vilken brud!" Sa pojken som jag antog var Sirius som sagt emot Jessica.

"Har du gått och blivit kär i en tjej nu också Sirre? Trodde att jag var the-one-and-only för dig ju!" Sa en pojke till honom och låtsades gråta.

"Haha nejdå Jamiepojken jag älskar dig mest av allt!" Sa han och jag hörde hur han kysste honom på kinden.

"USCH VAD ÄCKLIG DU ÄR JAMES!" Skrek Sirre och hela salen tystnade och såg på dem. Jag såg bakåt igen och såg hur Sirius flinade nöjt.

Jag reste mig från bordet när nästan alla började resa sig och jag bestämde mig för att ta en nypa luft. Då jag satt där på en bänk precis utanför slottet så öppnades dörren ännu en gång och mörkret slöt om personen så jag hann inte se vem det var. Personen gick emot mig och satte sig ner bredvid mig. Det var han. Sirius Black.

"Cigg?" Frågade han och trevade efter en tändare och ciggpaket.

"Visst." Sa jag, det spelade ju ingen roll om jag rökte eller inte. Han gav mig en ciggarett och jag satte den i munnen. En flamma lyste upp platsen en stund och han tände sin cigg. Sedan räckte han tändaren till mig. Jag tände ciggen och la sedan tändaren på hans ben.

"Så du är den nya tjejen?" Frågade han, trots att svaret var uppenbart. Han tog flertal bloss hela tiden och gjorde rökringar.

"Rätt uppenbart va? Men ja, det är jag. Lara." Sa jag och sträckte fram handen. Men han tog inte i min hand. Han la armen om min axlar i stället.

"Jag är Sirius Black, världens snyggaste kille, äh, där skojar jag, det är ju James." Sa han och jag såg i mörkret hur han flinade.

"Jo jag hörde det under middagen." Sa jag och tog ett par bloss. Det fick mig att för en gångs skull känna mig levande då jag faktiskt fick en nicotin kick.

Vi hade pratat en lång stund då jag fick syn på en bläcksvart katt som glittrade lätt i mörka färger såsom mörkgrönt, mörklila och mörkblått. Den hade stora mörkblåa ögon och den gned sig och spann mot en vägg. Jag kände igen den direkt.  
"Ursäkta mig en minut." Sa jag och lämnade honom med den nytända ciggaretten. Jag gick över till katten och såg ilsket på den.

"Jag kan verkligen inte få vara ifred någonstans?" Väste jag ilsket.

"_Du kan inte gömma dig, spelar ingen roll vart du gömmer dig_." Sa han. Självklart är det ingen som förstår det han säger. Katten är min bror. Han blev vampyr samtidigt som jag men när han förvandlade sig till sin animagus så blev han fast där. Han följer efter mig och försöker övertala mig om att hjälpa honom, jag vill förstås hjälpa honom men jag kan inte, jag har letat i över tjugofem år efter ett sätt att hjälpa honom men jag kan inte. Sen var han tvungen att hitta mig, vart jag än befann mig så befann han sig, det var som om han var min personliga gengångare och det var otroligt störande.

"Du vet att det är meningslöst kära bror." Kvittrade jag efter att ha tänkt en stund och försökte låta glad.  
"Pfft. Allting går, annars skulle det inte kunna bli som det blev." Sa han bara och tvättade oberört sin tass.


	4. Bad boys

**Kapitel. 4** _Bad Boys._

Lara

Jag fnös åt honom, han hoppade upp på muren enkelt och ljudlöst. Jag kunde verkligen se leendet i hans minimala ansiktet, leendet som sträckte sig hela vägen upp till öronen.  
"Du kan inte låta mig vara normal en enda gång kan du?" Väste jag åt honom och såg bakåt för att se att Sirius var på väg hit. För honom skulle det låta som om katten jamade. Jag förstod alla ord min bror sa. Tragiskt nog.

"Tyvärr inte, vi får prata mer imon, jag går in och lägger mig." Sa han och menade på att han skulle ligga i min säng när jag kom till mitt sällskapsrum. Sirius ställde sig bredvid mig.

"Vad gjorde du?" Frågade han. Katten hade försvunnit i mörkret innan han hunnit se den.

"Tyckte jag såg någon, så jag försäkrade mig om att inget var här." Sa jag och log. Han log som alla skulle kalla charmigt åt mig men jag brydde mig inte. Jag vände bort huvudet.

"Har du en till cigg?" Sa jag och höll fram handen, efter lite prassel så kände jag hur något rullade ner i min handflata. Jag såg på honom och han tände själv en cigg och räckte mig tändaren.

"Kan du vägen till Ravenclaws sällskapsrum?" Frågade jag, även om jag antog att elevhemmen bara kunde hittas av respektive elever.

"Jag kan vägen till alla elevhems ingångar. Det är det som är det finaste med att vara marodör!" Skrattade han bara och reste sig. Jag reste mig också och vi började gå mot ekporten. Han fimpade sin cigg och slängde den i soptunnan som såg ut som en pelare av sten, jag gjorde samma sak. Sedan ledde han mig in i skolan och upp till ett torn.

Vi stanna framför en stor tavla med en fågel på en gren som rörde sig och såg på mig.  
"Den kommer fråga en fråga så fort jag gått." Sa han och skrattade.

"Jag är från ett annat elevhem ju och jag får ju egentligen inte veta vart alla elevhem ligger." Fortsatte han.

"Sov gott sötnos." Sa han och gick flinandes därifrån. Jag kunde inte låta bli att sucka.

"Ett av sätten för en vampyr att skapas?" Frågade fågeln. Det var som om någon hällde en hink med iskallt vatten över mig, eller hånskrattade mig i ansiktet. Men jag tänkte efter på frågan den ställt mig.

"De som blandar sitt blod med en vampyr, de kan bli bitna för att blandningen kan skes till exempel." Tavlan öppandes. Tyngden på axlarna lättades. Jag gick in och fick syn på flertal personer där inne. Jag satte mig ner vid ett fönsterbord och såg ut genom fönstret. Stjärnorna lyste klart och tydligt över den redan mörka himlen och sjön låg stilla.

"Du är den nya eleven eller hur?" Sa en ljus röst, jag vred på huvudet. Där stod en mörkhyad flicka med kort svart hår, halsen blottad, äsch, jag kunde hålla mig.

"Det är jag ja." Sa jag och vände mig om igen, hon verkade knappast intressant.

"Patricia Jonson, men kalla mig PGJ." Fortsatte hon.

"Lara." Sa jag klart och tydligt. Hon verkade nervös.

"Okej," sa hon och drog ut på e:et "jag måste, öh, hejdå Mara." Jag blev inte arg, bara glad över att hon inte skulle komma ihåg mitt namn och jag kunde undvika henne. Hon verkade vara en sån där typisk idiot och ointressant som bara den. Jag reste mig upp och följde efter en flicka i min ålder till sovsalarna, annars skulle jag nog inte hittat dit. Flickornas sovsal låg längst bort i en smal lång korridor och det verkade lite kusligt, även om jag inte var rädd.

I Ravenclaw fanns det bara tre tjejer ur femte årskursen och i rummet stod det tre mörkblåa sängar och Längst bort stod min svarta koffert med namnet Lara ovanpå. Jag gick dit och drog fördraget för sängen och la mig ner. Jag hade inte tänkt sova, bara vänta med att de skulle somna, så kunde jag hoppa ut ur fönstret ovanför min säng och utforska skogen.

* * *

**Jessica**

"Förresten Lily, vad tycker du om Valerie egentligen? Säg vad du vill, jag lovar att det stannar hos mig." Sa jag då jag började packa upp kläderna. Vi var ensamma i sovsalen, de andra var i uppehållsrummet, det vill säga Alice, Icabele och Jean.

"Vad ska man svara på det egentligen?" Fnittrade hon. "Hon och hennes vänner är lojala, mot varann, men hon tror sig vara skolans drottning, det stör jag mig på, och att hon låtsas som att vi inte finns när hon är med sitt 'gäng'." Jag blev lättad, och hon hade förstått vad jag menat.

"Jag tycker samma." Sa jag, sedan blev det tyst en stund medans jag bytte om till mitt korta mörklila nattlinne. Hyllan där jag hade mina kläder var sorterad i färgordning, jag hade inte så mycket kläder, jag menar vad behöver jag det till när man ändå bara går till Hogsmeade på helgerna, och när man har skoluniform hela tiden annars?

"Förresten Jesi, vart var du på tåget, jag fick sitta i den där fyllekupén helt ensam hela resan nästan." Frågade Lily då hon och jag tryck ihop var sängar till en gigantisk säng.

"Åh, jag träffade den nya eleven, Lara Anderson, hon som sorterades förut. Hon var jättetrevlig. Synd att hon hamnade i Ravenclaw bara, då lär hon bli vän med Patricia och genom henne Valerie." Sa jag och flinade.

"Hon såg blek ut, och mysko, jag menar vem har piercing i läppen?" Sa hon, men jag hörde på rösten att hon inte menade något illa, hon vill alltid bilda sin egna uppfattning på människor hon träffar.

"Jo hon var väldigt blek, dessutom så ändrades hennes hårfärg från när vi satt i kupén till då vi kom till Stora Salen, det var mörka nyanser av lila och rött först och sen blev det svart. Jag lade märke till att hennes ögon ändrade färg när vi satt på tåget också." Sa jag och funderade. Ovanligt. Då kom Lily med en bra idé.

"Hon kanske är en metamorfmagus?" Det lät troligt.

Några minuter av att jag och Lily varit och jag flätat hennes hår och hon utfört en besvärjelse över mitt hår för att det skulle vara rakt så stod vi i sovsalen igen. Jag hörde tunga steg i trappan och helt plötsligt flög dörren upp, och jag som bara stod där i nattlinne.  
"DETTA ÄR FLICKORNAS SOVSAL BLACK! Så om du inte har blivit en flicka under sommarlovet så hoppas jag att du försvinner inom fem sekunder." Lily började nedräkningen, och Black började snabbt prata.

"James vill gå ut med dig Lily, och damn vilken brud." Sa han synade mig flinandes, röklukten vädrades ända till mig och det luktade så äckligt.

"Har du rökt Black?" Frågade jag, han höjde bara på ögonbrynet.

"Vem vet? Inte du i alla fall." Sa han och smällde sedan igen dörren och jag gick fram till den och öppnade den. Jag hörde röster nedifrån och klirr.

"Trodde aldrig du skulle göra det!" Skrattade en röst som jag kände igen som Pettigrew. Jag gick ner några steg. Remus fnyste åt Black och kliade sig besvärat i nacken.

"Tack för pengarna Remus." Skrattade Black, då förstod jag varför han kommit upp till oss. Men... Hade jag för en stund hoppats att det var av en annan anledning. Utan att tänka på det trillade jag nerför trappan och landade på armbågen. Det kändes som någon skar med en kniv igenom den, blodet forsade ner och marodörerna var de enda som satt i uppehållsrummet, antagligen så var tjejerna i vår sovsal i sjunde årskursens pojksovsal hann jag tänka på mindre än en sekund.

"AJ SOM FAN." skrek jag. Marodörerna hade skyndat fram till mig, de må vara pojkidioter hela bunten men de är snälla.

"Vad var det bra för snygging?" Sa Black och med min vänstra hand slog jag till honom med handflatan. Han skrattade och gned sin kind.

"Du har slått mig två gånger på en dag, undrar vad det betyder." Sa han och flinade. Jag gav honom en blick ämnad för mord och försökte sträcka mig efter att slå honom igen eller dra honom i håret, men istället hjälpte Remus mig upp och satte mig på en stol och utförde någon formel i en skål för att få vatten och dutta en handduk i den och tvättade rent min arm och lindade sedan ett bandage runt den. Sirius stod på min vänstra sida, med händerna i fickorna, plötsligt kände jag hur han drog i bandet som var knyten över min axel och mitt nattlinne åkte ner, inte så att man såg något men jag blev ändå arg.

"Lägg av nu Sirius, låt henne va, du kan inte alltid reta tjejer." Sa Remus och jag var tacksam för honom. Jag log mot honom och så fort han hjälpt mig så gick jag upp utan ett ord. Jag hörde hur Black sa något i stil med. "Vilken läckerbit." James skrattade och dunkade honom i ryggen. Jag smällde igen dörren när jag gick in igen.

"Du var borta länge," Sa Lily, hon låg nerbäddad i sin säng. "och vad har du gjort med din arm?" fortsatte hon.

"Jag ramlade i trappan, Remus hjälpte mig, tror jag har stukat den, blödde som fan. Black är en idiot." Sa jag snabbt. Även om det var osammanhängande verkade Lily förstå vad jag sa.


	5. Someone like you

Kapitel 5. _**Someone like you.**_

* * *

**Lara**

Tunga och längre andetag från de två andra flickorna i min sovsal betydde att de sov. Jag smög tyst som en katt ut genom dörren och när jag kom ut i Ravenclaws sällskapsrum var det ingen där. Klockan började säkert närma sig midnatt, jag hade ändrat mig om vart jag skulle flera gånger när jag legat i sängen. Till slut hade jag valt att vandra genom slottet.

Jag kom ut ur sällskapsrummet och gick ner för trapporna till entréhallen och fortsatte ner i en spiraltrappa som säkerligen ledde ner till fängelsehålorna jag läst om i Hogwarts historia. Jag hade rätt. Här nere var det fuktigt i luften och här och där flydde droppar med vatten ner ur hål i taket. Jag hade säkert gått långt ner i fängelsehålorna för det verkade knappast som om någon brukade vara här. Jag vände om och började gå mot facklorna igen och då jag kom ut ur gången kände jag hur värmen rann över mig som om jag precis klivit i ett bad med varmt vatten.

"Vem där!?" Hörde jag en röst som kom ur ett mörkt skrymsle. Jag gick ut i ljusskenet från facklan och personen jag hört gjorde detsamma. En pojke som säkert var två år äldre än mig stod där, han hade kolsvart hår som låg bakåtslickat, han var smal och lång och då jag mötte hans ögon såg jag hans iskalla isblå ögon.

"Avery." Sa han och sträckte fram handen. "Du måste vara den nya tjejen?" avslutade han, jag nickade, jag hade ingen lust att prata. Han drog bort handen och fnyste när han insåg att jag inte skulle ta den.

"Du vet att vi inte får vara uppe på nätterna?" Fortsatte han med sin mörka men ljuva röst.

"Varför står du här då?" Frågade jag och han flinade.

"Så hon pratar." Sa han och skrattade.

"Du är väldigt lik-" Hann jag säga innan han avbröt.

"Pluggnörden i Gryffindor, Jessica. Jag vet. Jag är hennes bror." Sa han och log.

"Är ni rivaler på grund av era elevhem?" Frågade jag, och jag antog det eftersom han kallat henne pluggnörd.

"Nej, jag retas bara med henne genom att kalla henne det." Skrattade han, han var mystisk på något sett, och lika intressant som Jessica. De skulle ha en udda framtid.

"Vad gör du här nere, du går ju i Ravenclaw." Undrade han, jag använde världens dåligaste ursäkt.

"Jag kunde inte sova." Sa jag, för hur många gånger har inte någon använt det?

"Ha-ha, dra den om narglar också." Skrattade han.

"Så du är någon sorts ateist menar du?" Sa jag och flinade, jag lutade mig mot väggen och gled ner.

"Det skulle jag inte säga. Men vad du än heter, vi borde inte sitta i huvudkorridoren här nere. Kom så går vi till ett rum där vi kan sitta och prata." Han räckte sin hand men jag tog den inte.  
"Det borde jag anat från början." Sa han och suckade och tog bort handen. Jag hoppade smidigt och ljudlöst upp. Han verkade imponerad men sa ingenting. Han började gå mot en står banner som hängde på väggen och lyfta på den, ett hål i väggen uppenbarade sig och han lät mig klättra in, det var mörkt först men man kunde ljuset runt ett hörne.

"Bara så att lärarna inte kommer på att vi är vakna mitt i natten och ger oss kvarsittning resten av våra liv." Skrattade han och jag instämde i det. På något sätt gjorde han mig glad. Rummet var cirkelformat och den enda ljuskällan kom från en massa ljus från ett glasbord i mitten, en rund silvrig soffa i mocca gick längst hela väggen i rummet eftersom rummet inte var så stort. På golvet fanns en heltäckande matta. Slytherins färger, vad typiskt tänkte jag och flinade. Avery la sig ner i soffan och jag satte mig vid hans fötter. Han plockade upp ett ciggpaket. Så denne perfekte killen röker alltså.

"Du får absolut inte berätta detta för Jessica." sa han och log ett snett leende som höll i en halv sekund. Han plockade upp en svart ciggarett som han tände med lågan från ett av ljusen.  
"Röker du?" Frågade han, och även om jag aldrig skulle ha gjort det om jag varit vid liv så spelade det ingen roll nu, förutom att det fick mitt självförtroende att sänkas.

"Jodå, det händer väl." Han räckte över ciggaretten och jag tog ett bloss. Smakade socker.

"Slicka dig runt läpparna." Sa han och tog tillbaka ciggaretten. Jag gjorde som han sa och detta var nog det närmsta jag kom till smaken av mat, läpparna var som doppade i socker.

"Kul." Sa jag med sarkasm i rösten, även om jag tyckte att det var kul. Han verkade förstå vad jag menade och skrattade. Han tog upp ciggarettpaketet ur fickan igen och slängde över det till mig.  
"Du kan få det, jag har fler på rummet."

Vi satt där en stund och pratade, klockan började närma sig två, och jag kunde inte ta min blick från honom.

"Vad är ditt namn förresten?" Frågade han, vi hade pratat i över två timmar och jag hade inte ens sagt mitt namn, ironiskt nog.

"Lara Vilta Anderson." Sa jag med en mystisk röst. Han reste sig upp och satte sig bredvid mig, och då menar jag verkligen bredvid.

"Du verkar annorlunda, inte som alla andra." Sa han och jag kunde inte klandra honom, jag var annorlunda. Det var tyst en stund, en skön tystnad, som innan man somnar, jag sov förstås inte längre, det började bli tråkigt.

"Jag borde nog gå och lägga mig, klockan närmar sig fyra." Sa han och reste sig upp. Han lyckades nudda min hand i några sekunder och hans reaktion var oslagbar.

"Du är iskall! Men... Men... Du kan väl inte vara?" Sa han, det var då jag förstod vad han menade.  
"Jo, det är jag." Jag reste mig upp, han stod blixtstilla och jag såg i hans ögon att han inte var rädd. "Är du rädd?" Frågade jag ändå.

"Nej." Svarade han sanningsenligt. "Men om du nu är en, en.." sa han och försökte komma på ordet.

"Vampyr." Avslutade jag.

"Just så ja." Sa han. "Varför reser du inte över jorden då?" avslutade han.

"Jag har gjort det, men inte för att se saker, utan för att försöka få tillbaka min bror." Sa jag och gick förbi honom. Då jag gick runt hörnet såg jag min bror sitta där. Flinet i hans lilla kattansikte gick inte att ta miste på. Jag tog tag i hans nacke och började gå.

"SLÄPP NER MIG OMEDELBART Laviltara!" Jamade han, jag log självsäkert och gick ända upp till Ravenclaw tornet med den pipande katten. Då jag slängde en tysthetsformel över honom, jag gick in efter att ha svarat på fågelns fråga och jag gick in till flickornas sovsal. Jag trollade fram en bur och slängde in min bror där och jag kunde höra hur han skrattade elakt. Sen la jag mig på sängen och lät tankarna försjunka till drömliknande, det var det närmsta jag någonsin skulle komma till att sova.


	6. Unexpected

**Kapitel 6. **_Unexpected.**  
**_

* * *

**Jessica.**

Jag vaknade tidigt morgonen där på, tidigare än Lily till och med. Armbågen gjorde ont då jag satte mig upp. Det var som att ramla några meter från en kvast och stöta till armbågen. Hur hade jag lyckats med det? Jag la mig ner igen och kröp över till Lilys sida av våran extrema dubbel-dubbel säng och blåste henne i örat. Till skillnad från mig så hade hon en extremt äcklig morgon andedräkt.

"Vad är klockan?" Mumlade hon piggt, min blick letade efter en klocka i rummet och vid Alice säng stod en.

"Kvart i sex." Sa jag. Hon satte sig upp och kilade över till badrummet. Jag gjorde det samma och gick in i ett av toalettbåsen. Det fanns fem bås, en för varje elev i våran sovsal. Jag gick in i den med mitt namn. Båsen var stora, en stor spegel och bänk nedanför, där sminket jag brukade använda låg. Det var inte mycket, mascara, och läppsyl, en hårborste och massor med tofsar och hårspännen. Det fanns en hög stol framför spegeln och en dusch stod i hörnet bredvid en toalett och ett handfat. Jag uträttade mina behov och tvättade sedan mitt ansikte och mina händer med rosdoftande tvål, ros var min favoritdoft, och färgen hade jag säkerligen tyckt om eftersom min favoritfärg är röd, en av dem i alla fall. Jag borstade igenom mitt hår som vilken annan dag som helst och mitt midjelånga hår föll spikrakt ner längs min rygg.

En kvart senare så gick jag och Lily arm i arm och jag skrattade när hon sa något om hur dum i huvudet James är. Han hade nämligen skickat upp Peter och väckt henne efter att jag somnat. Jag skrattade åt att jag visste hur Lilys humör var när hon blivit väckt precis efter hon somnat och om hon blev väckt försenad till frukosten eller någon lektion. Vi gick in i Stora Salen och satte oss ner i änden av bordet där vi suttit dagen innan. Lily fick hat i blicken då hon såg på bordet där det med bläck stod inskrivet.

James + Lily = 3

"Renskrubba, Renskrubba, Renskrubba, Renskrubba, Renskrubba, Renskrubba!" Mumlade hon snabbt med staven tryckt mot bordet. Det försvann och lämnade kvar en len yta och jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag flinade.

"Du hatar honom verkligen Lily?" Frågade en röst bakom henne. Severus, han satte sig ner framför oss.

"Det finns ingen jag hatar mer än kräket Potter." Sa hon och log mot Severus. De hade varit bästa vänner i flera år och då de satt fyra vid ett bord i klassrummen satt alltid de tre tillsammans.

"God Morgon." Sa han sedan, och såg först mot Lily och sen mot mig. Borden runt i salen var tomma förutom någon enstaka elev och Sev, Lily och jag brukade gå upp tidigt för att kunna sitta tillsammans och äta.

"Morgon." Sa jag och Lily samtidigt och vi skrattade alla tre.

"Det är ovanligt att Hogwarts börjar i början på veckan." Sa Severus. Vi instämde för trötta för att diskutera det.  
"God morgon." Sa en mjuk röst. Jag såg över axeln och fick se Lara stå där, hon satte sig ner bredvid Sev.

"Lara." Sa hon och log ett vitt leende. Henns ögon var lysande röda denna morgon och hennes hår kolsvart med mörkt blåa nyanser.

"Severus." Sa han och sträckte fram handen. Hon tog den inte utan fortsatte le. Severus verkade ta åt sig och sänkte blicken.

"Trevlig att träffas." Sa hon med en förlåtande röst. "Jag brukar inte ta i hand." Sa hon. Han nickade och började prata med mig.

"Lily." Sa Lily och log.

"God morgon." Sa Lara igen, kunde jag höra i bakgrunden då Severus tilltalade mig.

"Vad har du gjort med armen?" Skrattade han. Min blick mörknande och han verkade förstå direkt.

"De där mobbarna." Sa han och jag gav honom en sorgsen blick. Jag visste mycket väl vad de gjorde när Lily inte var med honom, eller jag.

"Ni får ursäkta mig ett tag, men jag ska gå en sväng." Sa jag och reste mig upp, de såg alla tre undrande på mig.

"Jag behöver lite frisk luft." Sa jag och de märkte som vanligt inte att jag ljög, jag var bra på att ljuga trots att jag inte tyckte om det, jag ville aldrig svika mina vänner.

Jag gick ut genom porten och fick se en bläcksvart katt sitta på fontänen, den hade mörkblåa ögon och då solen kom fram ur molnen på himlen så var det som den glittrade i lila, grönt och blått. Den såg på mig med en hemsk blick och den flinade, den verkligen flinade. Jag undrade om det var på riktigt eller inte, för inte kunde en katt flina? Eller se på en med en hemsk blick. Jag ryste. Usch. Jag började gå och jag gick runt på skolan. Jag gick över en lång bro som ledde till ett torn och gick in genom dörren. Där stod någon hon inte förväntat sig. Sirius Black.


	7. Darkness

**Kapitel 7.** _Mörker_

* * *

**Jessica**

Black vände sig om då han hörde att jag gick i rummet, jag såg på hans röda ögon att han inte mådde bra, men varför visste jag inte. Han stirrade först ilsket på mig men sen gick det över till något falskt. Han log charmigt och verkade må prima från att ha gråtit på en sekund.

"Nej men ser man på vem som kommer." Sa han med en övermäktig röst. Han gick emot mig och jag hade tappat känseln, rösten hade fått mig att vilja dö på fläcken. Han tog upp sin trollstav och jag tog ett djupt andetag och höll andan.

"Expelliarmus." Sa han lugnt och fick min stav att flyga över till honom. Han slängde bara iväg den. Han gick fram till mig och satte sina läppar mot mina och jag ville bara skrika. Det var hemskt. Jag lyckades sätta mina händer på hans bröst och han verkade tro att jag tyckte om det först för han tryckte mig hårdare mot väggen. Jag knuffade hårt iväg honom och han landade på rygg och verkade kämpa för att kunna andas.

"Säg mig Jessica. Skulle du inte vilja ha något mellan dig och mig?" Sa han och hånlog.

"Jo gärna." Sa jag skrämt.

"Som vad?" Sa han och höjde på ena ögonbrynet och log snett. Jag gick fram till honom och ställde mig nära min trollstav.

"En vägg." Skrattade jag och tog tag i min stav.

"Crucio." Fick jag ur mig själv och jag menade det verkligen. Han skrek till och jag andades. Vad hade jag gjor t?  
"Förlåt, jag vet inte vad jag..." Sa jag och sänkte armen.

"Jag är van." Sa han med tårarna från kinden.

"Trodde du verkligen att jag skulle bry mig Black?" Sa jag och fnyste.

"Obliviate." Mumlade jag sedan och Black verkade glömma allt jag gjort, vilket störde mig ännu än gång.

"Nej men tjenare snygging." Sa han och log självsäkert.

"Lamslå." Sa jag och pekade på honom och utförde ännu en gång bortglömmnings besvärjelsen över honom och gick iväg. Äckliga lilla råtta. Tänkte jag för mig själv.

Dagen gick och vi fick träffa våran nya lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster. Professor Carlsson. Han var riktigt ful men charmig och bra på alla ord han sa, vilket fick alla i salen att tystna och lyssna noga när han pratade. Hans charm och personlighet gjorde honom stilig på något sett och hans läppar som aldrig verkade le var extremt mystiska. Lektionen gick fort och vi slutade den en kvart senare in på lunchrasten men ingen verkade han något emot det.

Dagen gick ännu snabbare än jag trott och snart satt jag vid middagen senare än alla andra med Severus, Lara, Avery, och Lily. Jag satt försjunken i tankar då jag kände hur något vått skvätte på mig och jag såg hur Potter och Black hällde en hink med bläck över Severus. Jag reste mig hastigt upp och ställde mig framför dem båda efter att ha tagit deras trollstavar. Min stav satt riktad mot Blacks hals och jag riktigt såg rädslan i hans ögon, i hans undermedvetna kom han ihåg vad jag gjort mot honom och det fick mig att skratta. Jag älskade att ha makt över folk.  
"Bu." Sa jag och både Potter och Black skrek till och ramlade baklänges. Jag satte mig ner och Lily kastade en besvärjelse över Sev för att få bort bläcket. Jag brydde mig inte.

Då vi gick från stora salen och jag gick efter de fyra personerna tog någon tag i min arm och drog med mig under trapporna.

"Bellatrix Black." Kvittrade en lätt sinnesjuk kvinnlig röst och jag log. Blacks syster antagligen.

"Jag såg vad du gjorde mot min kusin och det fick mig att le, jag såg i mörkret hur hon sträckte fram handen. Jag tog den.

"Jessica Raven." Sa jag utan att visa min ynka rädsla på rösten.

"Sort?" Frågade hon kvävt.

"Renblod, vad fan tror du?" Sa jag ilsket, och jag visste inte ens varför. En till röst lades till i samtalet.

"Vad gör du nu Bella?" Frågade en manlig röst.

"Rekryterar." Sa hon lika sinnesjukt som när hon sade sitt namn. Han skrattade.

"Lucius Malfoy." Sa han och sträckte fram handen. Jag tog den kallt.

"Raven." Sa jag bara och jag såg konturerna av ett hånleende.

Sen försvann jag i mörkret.


	8. Secrets of the dark

**Jag ska försöka uppdatera den här oftare, jag har en del kapitel som jag inte lagt ut här, fem till ungefär, men ja, reviews! :)**

**Jag tycker själv att detta kapitel och nästa är väldigt röriga och relativt korta tyvärr. Men det ska bli bättre! :)**

* * *

**Kapitel 8.** Secrets of the Dark

Jessica  
_  
I samma stund som jag vaknade slog jag upp ögonen skräckslaget. Mörkret låg överallt omkring mig och den lilla ljuskällan som lyste upp en del av golvet kom från fönstret. Jag ställde mig upp och gick över dit. Månen var nästan full och jag kom att tänka på Remus. Det var mitt i natten och ingen var i rummet, alltså måste det var helg, eller jag kanske drömde? Jag nöp mig själv i armen och skrattade kallt. Så gör man alltid böcker och filmer tänkte jag roande. Jag fumlade efter min stav och drog på mig en svart rock och satte upp håret i en klumpig knut på huvudet. Jag gick fram mot dörren långsamt och då jag öppnat den försiktigt smög jag med snabba och smidiga steg nerför trappan, till min lättnad satt en elev och sov i mörkret. Men det var ingen elev jag kände. Jag smög försiktigt ut ur porträtthålet. Mina ögon började vänja sig vid mörkret och jag vill inte väcka uppmärksamhet så jag snålade med att använda lumos. Jag rundade ett hörn som gick till en spiraltrappa ner mot fängelsehålorna, det luktade rök och jag antog att det skulle vara Black och hans vänner som jag skulle hitta._

Jag började gå ner för trappstegen och följde rökstanken tills jag började höra svaga röster och ett väldigt svagt men märkbart ljussken som kom från en stor banner som hängde på väggen. Jag lyfte den försiktigt och klev över en liten öppning. Det fanns två håll att gå åt, vänster och höger och det verkade sitta folk i båda ändarna. Jag tog inte bort min stav eftersom, ett, det var en Slytherin banner, två, det är antagligen Slytherinare. Jag vände åt höger där det hängde ett drapperi för. Jag öppnade det försiktigt och till min förvåning satt min bror där. Med Lara. De hade inte märkt mig än men katten i Laras knä såg på mig med genomträngande blick, jag släppte drapperiet och ställde mig utanför för att hämta andan. Jag hade hållt den utan att tänka på det. Jag är väl inte typen som tjuvlyssnar på någon, men just Lara och min bror kunde jag inte släppa min nyfikenhet på. Lara hade verkat mystisk från första gången jag sett henne och ja min bror... Min bror. Hur ska man förklara honom? En rosa väska och blåa läppar. Min bror måste vara världens svåraste kille för vilken tjej som helst. Att få honom att skratta äkta hade jag bara kunnat än så länge. Han och jag var lika olika på insidan som vi var lika på utsidan.

Jag lyssnade med halvt öra på dem men memorerade det inte riktigt. Jag satt och tänkte i stället. Efter ett tag kom jag på mig själv och lyssnade ordentligt.  
"Så, hur är det med Jessica egentligen?" Frågade Lara, Avery suckade, och jag förstog inte alls.  
"Vadå förutom att hon ligger i koma?" Sa han. Jag drog bort drapperiet och gick in. Laras katt stirrade på mig, jag kände det på mig.  
"Jag är vaken!" Sa jag och snurrade ett varv för att de skulle tro mig, men de vände inte sina blickar från varann.

"Hon vaknar." Sa en röst långt borta. Jag satte mig upp utan att öppna ögonen, jag ställde mig upp samtidigt som jag kände något om armen. Jag satt fast i sängen. Jag skrek till av vrede och drog loss den. Hur vågar dom sätta fast mig? Tänkte jag argt. Jag började gå iväg utan att veta vart jag var. Någon tog tag i min arm och vände mig om och drog in sig i min famn och jag kunde känna igen den omfamningen vart som helst. Min bror. Han släppte mig från omfamningen och jag såg omkring på den andra personen som satt där. Averys bäste vän Lucius Malfoy. Jag stirrade ilsket på honom och han verkade förstå vinken.  
"Du fick mig att hamna i koma din jävel!" Sa jag och skrek åt honom då ställt sig upp.  
"Va?" Sa Avery med en frågande ton på sina ord. Jag såg mig omkring då Lucius vägrat släppa blicken. Jag var i sjukhusflygeln och jag tänkte inte stanna här.  
"Vi går härifrån pojkar." Sa jag bestämt och jag såg hur Avery tänkte fråga ut mig men skakade på huvudet i stället, Lucius ställde sig upp och väntade på order.  
"Ni ska få förklara allt för mig era jävlar."

Så fort jag kom ut ur flygeln så tog jag åt vänster. Jag visste att det fanns ett rum en bra bit bort där elever i sjunde året brukade ha fester och dylikt. Men precis då jag kom runt hörnet kände jag hur kallt det blev.  
"Låna mig din klädnad Avery." Sa jag och vände mig om och stirrade på honom, han drog av sig den varsamt och räckte över den till mig. Jag vände mig om och började gå samtidigt som jag trädde på den. Efter att ha gått i några enstaka minuter så kom vi fram till en vägg som det rann vatten från. Vattnet rann dock inte ner på golvet utan in i väggen igen.  
"Vad är lösenordet?" Frågade jag.  
"En psykopat är lika mycket människa som vilken människa som helst."


	9. Real Nightmares

**Kapitel 9. **Real nightmares

**Jessica**

Rummet var mörkt och kvavt. Antagligen för att det stått tomt hela sommaren.  
"Tänd något Ave." Sa jag och letade mig fram till fönstret där stjärnor lyste över himlen. Jag satte mig vid en stol nedanför och blickade ut över stjärnorna. Jag hörde hur stolben skrapades mot marken och hur de båda pojkarna satte sig ner framför mig. Jag vände min blick mot dem utan att visa något tecken på vilket humör jag var på. Min blick måste ha känts genomträngande för de såg bort från mig, men de kunde inte undgå mig.  
"Så, Malfoy." Sa jag och han vände blicken mot mig, Avery satt fortfarande med blicken bortvänd.  
"Ja?" Sa han och harklade sig.  
"Vad fan gjorde du och Black med mig?" Rabblade jag fram fort och med ilsken ton på min röst.  
"Det var inte vi Jess. Avery var med på det, vi tänkte bara skämta med dig. Men du tuppade av för någon hade lyckats skära upp din arm. Det var blod överallt. När vi märkte det så tog vi upp dig till sjukhusflygeln. Lara och Avery har suttit vid din sida hela dagen. Men hon var tvungen att lägga sig." Sa Lucius. Jag såg hur ett leende bildades på Averys läppar när Lucius nämnt att Lara var tvungen att lägga sig. Något sade mig att Avery visste att Lucius ljög. Trots att Lucius själv inte tänkte på det.

"Jag tror dig." Sa jag trots att jag tvivlade. Det blev tyst i några sekunder. Avery reste sig.  
"Vart ska du?" Frågade jag och stirrade tomt på honom.  
"Jag ska sova. Vi syns imorgon kära syster." Sa han kallt, men jag tyckte mig se ett leende dansa på hans läppar.

"Alltså, Jessica.." Hann Lucius säga innan jag stoppade honom.  
"Tyst." Sa jag och såg på honom med mordisk blick. "Vem var det som lyckades skära upp min arm tror du?" Sa jag och suckade och lutade mig bakåt så jag kunde se månen som gled sakta över himlen.  
"Pomfrey tror att det var svart magi, för du kände ingenting, och staven nuddade dig aldrig." Sa han och log. Svart magi. Det hade både han och jag använt. Jag log tillbaks mot honom.  
"Hur länge sov jag?" Frågade jag och vände mig mot fönstret igen.  
"Några timmar bara, du förlorade en del blod." Sa han.  
"Jag sover nog här i natt." Sa jag och reste mig upp, jag gick bort emot en bokhylla och drog i en bok, hyllan flyttades iväg och jag klev in. Där inne fanns en cirkelformad säng och ett takfönster, månen stod precis i mitten av fönstret. Jag la mig ömtåligt ner på sängen och det var först då jag kände att hela min kropp ömmade.  
"Jag stannar och ser efter dig." Sa Lucius, och det lät mer som en fråga än ett konstaterande.  
"Okej." Sa jag och slöt mina ögon.

Jag verkade ha somnat och vaknat igen, för månen hade flyttats bara en liten bit. Hela bröstkorgen och revbenen gjorde ont.  
"Lucius?" frågade jag försiktigt utan att se efter om han var där.  
"Ja?" Svarade han med mjuk röst.  
"Jag har ont." Sa jag och svalde klumpen i halsen. Jag tänkte inte gråta.  
"Madam pomfrey sa att du antagligen skulle ha ont i kroppen efter att ha förlorat allt blod, och att du skulle känna dig svag. Du kanske ska gå tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln?"  
"Nej!" Fräste jag åt honom. Några sekunder senare kände jag hur sängen åkte neråt och när jag öppnade ögonen satt Lucius där.  
"Lägg dig bredvid mig." Sa jag försiktigt. Han sa inget utan gjorde bara som jag sa. Han la sina armar om mig och klappade mitt hår varsamt. Vilken mallgroda. Hans blonda hår gled ner på min arm och kittlade mig försiktigt, det var som en pirrande känsla. För stunden glömde jag av att jag ens hade en relation till en annan människa. Jag drog mitt ansikte upp mot hans och våra näsor studsade mot varann, jag fnittrade till och jag kunde se hur han log i mörkret. Han kramade om mig hårdare kysste mina läppar, och åh vilken bra kyssare han var. Om jag hade stått upp hade jag helt klart blivit knäsvag. Men så kom jag på mig själv.  
"Lucius. Jag kan inte." Sa jag och försökte dra mig ur hans grepp, men istället för att lotsa mig från greppet grep han tag hårdare om mig.  
"Lucius sluta. Är du från vettet? Jag har pojkvän." Mumlade jag mot hans läppar som tryckte mot mina. Han verkade inte bry sig och jag kände hur en av hans händer kravlade ner över min kropp.  
"Lucius. Jag lovar att jag ska cruciatus-tortera dig tusen gånger om ifall du inte släpper mig!" Skrek jag och knäade honom. Han jämrade sig och kröp ihop i fosterställning. Jag drog upp min stav. Utan att ett ord lämnade mina läppar så vred han sig i plågor och skrek som ett litet barn. Jag lämnade honom halvt blodig kvar i sängen och gick därifrån snyftandes.

När jag kom ut ur det hemliga rummet så gick jag direkt mot Slytherins sällskapsrum och efter några minuter fram och tillbaka för att hitta kom jag fram. Jag harklade mig och sa lösenordet tydligt och gick in i den mörka gången som skulle leda till sällskapsrummet. I rummet satt flickan Black och Sirius Blacks lillebror. De satt och pratade och höll framme armarna till varann och hånflinade. Jag smög mig försiktigt förbi och gick uppför trapporna till sovsalarna. Nummer ett till sju stod på sju dörrar på var sida och då jag kom till den sjunde dörren knackade jag försiktigt. Yaxley öppnade och drog in mig i rummet då han såg mina rödgråtna ögon. Han pekade mot Avery som sov tungt och gick emot honom för att väcka honom. Han tog ett kraftigt tag om Ave's arm och drog ner honom på golvet. Han slog emot golvet hårt och jämrade sig. Han såg mig sekunder efter att han öppnat ögonen och reste sig fort upp.  
"Jessica. Vad har hänt?" Frågade han skakigt. Han lät arg. Men jag visste att det inte var på mig, utan den som fått mig att gråta. Ave visste att jag aldrig grät. Vilket gjorde allt mycket värre.  
"Jessica. Svara mig nu, vad har hänt?" Frågade han än en gång nervöst och tog tag i min hand. Jag nästan la mig i hans famn och snyftade.  
"Lucius hände." Sa jag snyftandes med klumpen i halsen.  
"Va?" Sa han. Jag kände direkt hur jag kanske inte skulle säga det ändå och bara låta det försvinna med tiden.  
"Lucius." Sa Yaxley argsint.  
"LUCIUS?" Skrek Avery.  
"Shh, du väcker lärarna." Sa jag och snyftade.  
"Jag visste att jag inte skulle lämna dig med honom Jess! Förlåt mig. Förlåt mig så himla mycket!" Sa han och ledde mig över till sin säng. Han la mig ner på sängen och stoppade om mig. Jag kände hur kudden snabbt blev våt av allt gråt och det sista jag hörde innan jag somnade var en dörr som slogs igen och det sista jag såg var en blond pojke med blod överallt stå och bli ännu mer blodig. Så somnade jag och drömde en vacker dröm.


	10. Vem i hela världen kan man lita på?

Kapitel 10. Vem i hela världen kan man lita på?

**Jessica**

Jag satte mig hastigt upp på sängen, Malfoy låg blodig på golvet framför mig. Avery och Yaxley var inte kvar i rummet vad jag kunde se. Jag kände empati för pojken på golvet framför mig och jag kunde verkligen inte förstå varför. Drömmen jag drömt medan jag sovit hade försvunnit bort för stunden. Jag drog undan täcket och i bara ett nattlinne steg jag upp ur sängen. Golvet var kallt som snö och jag vinglade till där jag stod. Jag böjde mig ner vid Lucius och tog tag i hans armar för att dra honom till sängen med hans namn för att stoppa om honom. Jag hittade min stav på Averys nattduksbord och jag trollade fram en skål med vatten, en handduk och plåster för att dra ihop ett av de större såren i hans ansikte.

Jag såg på honom en stund, hans vackra silverblonda hår och vackra ansikte. Med den idiotiska insidan. Många hade den. Det visste jag. Jag doppade försiktigt en bit av handduken i skålen med vatten och tryckte den lätt mot hans ansikte. Den vita handduken färgades röd poch hans ansikte blev sakta renare. Han såg så oskyldig ut där han låg i sängens med det långa håret utspritt omkring sig. Plötslig slog han upp ögonen. Jag hoppade förvånat till.  
_"Vem i hela världen kan man lita på?"_ sa han och jag såg på honom medan tårar strömmade nerför hans kinder.  
"Jag är så ledsen Jessica. Jag tror någon imperio-förbannade mig." sa han innan han stängde ögonen och somnade igen. Jag visste att jag inte skulle ha trott honom. Men något med honom förtrollade mig, och han kanske inte var så elak som alla sa om han träffade den rätta.

Jag blåste ut ljuset som stod på nattduksbordet och mörker slukade rummet. Det var totalt mörker på grund av att Slytherins sällskapsrum låg under svartsjön. Jag tog på mig en av Averys munktröjor och ett par av hans skolbyxor. Jag skulle få lite tid till att tänka, och jag visste precis hur. Lily hatade att jag gjorde det då och då. Men jag orkade inte med verkligheten. När hon frågat varför jag gjorde det så fick hon ett svar hon aldrig glömmer.  
"Vill du hitta min döda kropp i en blodpöl?"

Orden jag sagt till Lily året innan då allt börjat hända och jag börjat tänka tillbaka etsade sig fast i mitt huvud då jag vandrade stilla mot den förbjudna skogen med en penningpåse i min hand. Men däri låg definitivt inte pengar. Jag skrattade åt det. När Duncan Philips i Ravenclaw frågat om pengar då jag gått med den i Hogsmeade i våras hade Lily fort sagt nej. Hon visste precis vad jag förvarade i den. Jag satte mig ner vid den lilla dammen en bit in i förbjudna skogen. Halvmånen lös ner precis i mitten av den mörkblåa dammen. Jag satte mig ner på stubben bredvid bryggan och på det svävande bordet intill öppnade jag påsen och la ut det på en tygbit. Små mikropiller och små pappersbitar liknande frimärken. Ett av dem hade en padda på sig. Jag skrattade än gång för mig själv innan jag plockade upp den och la den på tungan. Jag ångrade mig alltid direkt efter att jag gjort det men det fanns ingen återvändo. jag skyfflade ihop allting och la i det i penningpåsen igen. Nu behövde jag bara vänta på att den skulle värka. Sen skulle alla minnen spelas upp. Det visste jag. Jag behövde tänka på dem då och då. Det var som ett beroende att jag ville förstöra mig själv. Dessutom, jag förtjänade det här.

_Skriken gick rakt igenom mig. Smärtan ilade runt i kroppen och knivarna vara värre en vanligt. När far blev mördad i sitt arbete som vakt på Azkaban. Mor tog ut ilskan och smärtan på mig så fort jag hade fel eller inte gjorde som hon sa. Jag var tvungen låtsas för att överleva. Det fanns inget värre än att vara falsk._

Jag kommer ihåg en natt.  
Mors ekande skratt.

Avery sprang alltid fram till min halvt förlamade kropp. Hans varma tårar mot mina axlar. Men den ända smärtan jag kände numer var smärtan av att höra mig egen bror gråta.

Någon släppte taget om min arm. Det var nästan lika mörkt ute som innan jag börjat. Jag kände hur något varmt rann om min arm, och då jag såg ner så strömmade blodet runt handleden. Jag började flåsa och gråta. Det gjorde så ont. Precis innan jag skulle ha skrikit till så hörde jag en mjuk röst.  
"Lugna ner dig Jessica." sa Lara och då min blick flackade mot henne så kunde jag se ögon av lysande röd. Hennes ögon var som fast på blodet på min arm.  
"Avery sa att detta skulle ske när han upptäckte att Lucius varit under imperius-förbannelsen. Sen när du var borta visste han precis vart du tagit vägen. Han bad mig ta hand om dig. Var vaken nu, så kanske jag kan rädda dig." sa hon och böjde sitt huvud mot min blodiga arm och satte tänderna i mig. Men jag kunde inte hålla mig vaken. Jag kände hur tårarna rann ner för mina kinder för kanske sista gången. Jag kunde inte överge min bror. Jag ville inte låta honom få höra att jag var död.  
"Jag vill inte dö!" skrek jag innan det mörknade för mig.

_"Vem i hela världen kan man lita på?"_  
"Älskade bror." svarade jag.


	11. Dimmor som lättar

Kapitel 11. Dimmor som lättar.

Lara.

"Hörde du?" nästan skrek Avery. Jag flinade halvt.

"Ja vi hörde Avery. Men hon lär inte vakna på en ett tag." svarade jag och min blick föll mot sjukhussängen där hon låg. Hon hade legat såhär ett tag nu. I en sorts koma där hon upplevde allting verkligt, som om hon var vaken. Då och då sa hon några ord , nyss hade hon sagt något i stil med. "Vem i hela världen kan man lita på."

Avery tog sin systers hand och kysste den lätt innan han reste sig upp och gick iväg utan ett ord. Jag såg efter honom, han såg ut som att han aldrig brytt sig och gick nonchalant ut ur flygeln. Innan han rundade hörnet såg jag hur han tittade tillbaka hur han såg mig rakt i ögonen och försvann med ett ord på läpparna som jag inte kunde tolka. I stället ställde jag mig försiktigt upp med blicken fäst vid Jessica. Jag undrade så vad som hände i hennes tankar, hur lång tid det gått. Vad som hänt henne. Kanske kommer hon ihåg. Som om någon hällt en hink med lava över mig kände jag frestelsen av att böja mig ner vid hennes hals och dricka. Jag svalde hårt och satte mig ner på stolen igen. Så såg jag det plötsligt, hennes fingrar rörde sig och hon drog täcket hårdare om sig. Kunde hon? Efter bara två dagar?

"Jessica?" Viskade jag stelt. Halvmånen lyste upp hennes säng och mörkret slukade mig.

"Varför gjorde jag det? Varför?" Snyftade hon. Då hennes ansikte lystes upp av månskimret såg hon ut som en ängel.

"Du har inte gjort något, Bellatrix och Lucius hittade dig avtuppad utanför stora salen, du låg under trappan. Någon hade slagit till dig." Berättade jag. Hon såg på mig utan att säga något. "Du låg i koma. Men inte särskilt länge, det är tionde september. Det hände för två dagar sen." Sa jag.

"Så jag… Inget hände? Du hittade mig inte i Den förbjudna skogen?" Hon såg rädd ut.

"Nej det gjorde jag inte Jes, du behöver inte oroa dig, du borde somna om. Avery gick just. Jag ska tala om för honom att du har vaknat upp. Jag kommer i morgon."

Nu, efter en stund så kunde jag äntligen förstå vad Avery mimade. "You-know-where", hade han mimat och ja, jag visste vart. Jag började promenera ner mot fängelsehålorna i mörkret. Ibland hörde jag en röst, men den dog bort ögonblicket senare. Lärare som patrullerade antog jag. Det började bli mörkare i gångarna jag gick i och jag förstod att jag snart skulle vara framme då facklorna var mindre i fängelsehålorna än i resten av slottet. Jag gick som vanligt in bakom Slytherin bannern och gick åt höger. Ett rött silkestyg hängde för och då jag trevade för att komma in så märkte jag att det började låta mer och mer desto längre in jag kom. Avery låg på den silvriga soffan och över den smaragdfärgade heltäckningsmattan låg svarta blad från rosor. På glasbordet låg rökelse och ett enda mörklila stearinljus flöt i luften som en enda ljuskälla. På glasbordet stod två vinglas och en vinflaska.

"Sätt dig." Sa han snällt med bestämt. För stunden glömde jag av att berätta om Jessica, i stället gjorde jag som han sa och gick dit och satte mig ner bredvid honom.

Vi satt tysta en stund och beundrade varann innan han drog en hand genom sitt svarta hår och tog ett djupt andetag.

"Vin?" Frågade han lugnt.

"Jag kan inte dricka det." Sa jag och log försiktigt. Han nickade och plockade upp en liten flaska från sin ficka. I den, varm tjock vätska i färgen röd. Han hällde upp det i glaset.

"Vart fick du det ifrån?" Frågade jag bestämt utan att vända min blick från hans ögon. Han kavlade upp armen och visade ett skärsår från det. Han log brett.

"Det är rätt kul att tömma sig på lite blod, man blir yr som fan och dessutom har jag fem liter, så vad gör en liter mindre?" Skrattade han. Jag vägrade dricka hans blod. Aldrig.

"Kom igen, om du inte dricker det så är det bara bortslösat." Sa han och tog min hand i sin för att föra handen till glaset. Jag tog ett stadigt grepp om det. Även om jag inte ville. Han hällde upp vin i sitt glas och jag väntade på honom, han höjde glaset i en skål och vi skålade. Då jag drack behärskade jag mig och drack inte allt. Jag satte ner mitt glas och han gjorde detsamma, därefter torkade han av en droppe blod från min mungipa med fingret och slickade på det försiktigt. Som om han var rädd att bli en vampyr.

"Du är så vacker." Sa han tyst och tog bort en slinga med rött hår från mitt ansikte och satte bakom örat. Hans varma hand kupade sig mot min kind och den iskalla blicken såg mer ut som smält is. Han började luta sig framåt för att kyssa mig. Jag visste inte vad jag ville, jag som alltid varit förälskad i en och samma person. En person som jag trodde aldrig mer skulle komma tillbaka.


	12. Skimrande nätter och månklara himlar

Kapitel 12. Skimrande nätter och månklara himlar.

Lara

Jag såg in i Averys isblåa ögon som för första gången jag sett in i dem utstrålade värme. Då sa jag det, i stället för att låta honom kyssa mig. Så sa jag det.

"Jessica vaknade förut, Ave." Han stannade upp i sin rörelse och lutade sig försiktigt tillbaka.

"Hur mår hon då?" Frågade han tyst. Han verkade besviken av rösten att döma.

"Hon verkade skärrad, trodde att saker hänt som aldrig hänt." Svarade jag, och knöt ihop mina händer och gränslade mina knän.

"Men Bellatrix och Lucius gjorde ju aldrig något? De berättade att de tänkte skämta med henne för att hon skällde ut Sirius Black. Vad hände egentligen?" Undrade han och drog en hand igenom sitt bakåtslickade svarta hår. Han såg så perfekt ut. Perfekta brodern, perfekta killen. Slytherinaren.

"Madam Pomfrey sa att hon inte visste, ångestattacker trodde hon. För att hon gjort något idiotiskt. Hon skulle behöva prata om det." Sa jag en stund senare.

"Vem ska hon prata med, som inte skulle säga något." Sa han, mer som ett konstaterande än en fråga. Jag funderade också på det. Jag drog bort en lock av mitt mörkröda hår från ansiktet och reste mig försiktigt upp i det dunkla rummet.

"Jag tänkte vila. Vi hörs Avery." Sa jag och gick ifrån honom. Jag kunde verkligen känna sorgen som han utstrålade då jag såg på honom en sista gång.

Det var mörkt i slottet och då jag kom upp ifrån fängelsehålorna var det becksvart. Inga facklor, ingenting. Jag började gå upp mot Ravenclawtornet men flög oväntat in i någon då jag rundade ett hörn.

"Vem där?" Frågade en obekant röst.

"Ställer samma fråga till dig." Sa jag bestämt.

"Malfoy, Lucius. Du är ingen lärare." Sa han och verkade lättad. Han hade inte väntat sig att stöta på någon här, mitt i natten.

"Nej det är jag inte. Lara är mitt namn. Den nya tjejen i Ravenclaw. Jag har en fråga till dig. [i]Lucius.[/i]

"Din fråga är?" Sa han misstänksamt, och lutade sig mot väggen, orden som kom ur hans mun var i en viskning, till skillnad från dem innan.

"Vad gjorde du och Bellatrix Black mot Jessica?" Frågade jag. Han var tyst en stund innan han svarade.

"Vi gjorde ingenting, vi tänkte jävlas med henne om att följa mitt, Averys och Bellas exempel och gå med dödsä… Men vi skämtade ju bara med henne." Sa han.

"Dödsätarna? Som om ni töntar skulle vara med dem." Hånskrattade jag, och gick mot honom i mörkret och knuffade in honom i en städskrubb. Jag visste att han ljög om att han bara skämtat med Jessica. Han var dålig på att ljuga.

"Du ljuger. Kära pojk." Sa jag. Då började min hjärna varva ner och jag började förstå vad jag höll på med. Jag var hungrig. Jag slog honom medvetslös och la några tunga föremål över honom så att han skulle tro att han svimmat av där. Sen skyndade jag mig iväg. Jag gick ner mot fängelsehålorna igen. Facklor som lyste upp gångarna. Jag drog nästan bort bannern från väggen när jag gick in i det hemliga rummet. Jag drog undan skynket från rummet där jag tjugo minuter tidigare träffat Avery. Han stirrade chockat på mig då jag stod där.

"Har det hänt något Lara?" Frågade han.

"Nej, ingenting." Sa jag och gick runt glasbordet och satte mig ner i soffan bredvid honom och tog hans varma hand och la den runt min midja. Han var helt tyst i säkert en evighet. Jag visste inte hur lång tid jag suttit och stirrat honom i ögonen. Men en sak visste jag. Han var inte rädd för mig. Hans blick utstrålade inte skräck utan nyfikenhet. Jag log mot honom och la min hand om hans nacke, min kalla hud mot hans varma fick honom att rysa. Jag drog honom emot mig, medan jag flätade in mina fingrar i hans hår. En centimeter från hans läppar stannade jag, han tog steget. Han pressade sina läppar mot mina och la ännu en arm om min midja och drog mig ännu närmare mot honom. Hans kittlande rörelser fick mig att glömma av vad jag gjorde, och… Gud vilken bra kyssare han är.

Vi satt nog så i flera minuter innan jag drog mig ifrån honom för att låta honom andas. Han lutade sin haka mot min axel och fick mig att ramla baklänges. Då jag öppnade ögonen märkte jag att rummet var mörklagt. Ljuset hade släckts och vi bara låg där i varandras famnar. Jag drog in ett djupt andetag och hans lukt stannade i mitt sinne länge och väl för att jag skulle bli påmind om hur hans blod smakat. Det var svårt att motstå. Men vad gör man inte för den enda som man någonsin blivit accepterad av?


	13. What did he just do?

Kapitel 12. What did he just do?

Jessica

Jag vaknade lite sent den morgonen. Madam Pomfrey var snabbt framme hos mig dock. Jag berättade att jag vaknat under natten, men inget om Lara, eller Avery för den delen. Hon hade sagt till mig att jag fick gå till sällskapsrummet, men om jag kände mig något yr eller svimfärdig så skulle jag gå tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln direkt. När jag kom in i sällskapsrummet var det inte en enda person där. Knäpptyst. Jag smög upp till sovrummen så tyst jag kunde, varför jag smög vet jag faktiskt inte. Sovrummet såg ut som vanligt. Sängarna var bäddade i rött och golvet skinande rent. I mitten av det runda rummet stod en kamin och däri sprakade en hemtrevlig eld. Jag steg in i vårt badrum där det fanns två handfat, ett fyrkantigt badkar och en dusch. När jag tog upp min stav från fickan så fick jag den där speciella känslan när man inte hållit sin stav på länge. En varm känsla. Jag kastade accio på min Hogwartsklädnad som kom farandes ifrån sovrummet och la sig i en hög vid mina fötter. Jag antog att klockan var tolv så snart skulle det antagligen komma folk till sällskapsrummet som tog en paus från allt spring och tjat i koriddorerna. Jag drog av mig de sjabbiga kläderna jag haft under tiden jag legat i sjukhusflygeln och klev in i duschen. Vattnet var varmt och bekvämt och de röda duschtrålarna fick mig att sakta men säkert lukta som en ros.

Jag klev försiktigt ut ur duschen efter att ha stått där i säkert en halvtimme. Till min förvåning var det fortfarande tyst i sovrummet och medan jag klädde på mig i badrummet så hördes inga röster utifrån. Det var säkert lunch nu och det brukade var rätt många uppe i sällskapsrummet vid den tiden. Jag gick ut ur badrummet och la mina smutsiga kläder på sängen och gick sedan ner till sällskapsrummet. Det satt bara en enda person där. Sam. Han satt med ryggen mot mig i den röda soffan och jag smög mig fram till honom. Jag la händerna för hans ögon och viskade i hans öra.

"Gissa tre gånger."

"Sluta Jessica." Sa han och drog trött bort min händer. Jag blev som ett frågetecken. Vad hade jag nu gjort?

"Vadå?" Sa jag lite smärtsamt och argt.

"Du har inte pratat en enda gång med mig sen vi kom tillbaka till skolan Jess." Sa han lugnt, han stödde sig mot ryggstödet och hade vridit överkroppen mot mitt håll för att kunna prata med mig.

"För det första så har jag inte sett dig en enda gång, för det andra så vet jag inte hur, men jag förlorade en jävla massa blod Sam. För det tredje så låg jag i koma. Men jag har inte känt att du varit närvarande någon kväll, eller dag för den delen! Tack." Jag fnös och började gå mot porträttet.

"Sanningen är Jess, jag har träffat en annan, och det känns inte riktigt som det kommer funka mellan oss. Valerie och jag har dejtat i en vecka nu. Skulle vara jätte schysst ifall du inte berättade för någon." Jag kände hur hans blick brände i ryggen på mig. Jag drog min stav och vände mig om med den pekandes mot honom.

"Din jävla knöl." Sa jag och viftade till med staven och gav honom ett skärsår rakt över kinden. Små mörkröda droppar sipprade från det och jag vände på klacken då han drog efter sin trollstav. Han kastade en förbannelse mot mig som jag blockerade och sedan avväpnade jag honom och kastade iväg hans stav.  
"Hejdå Sam." Sa jag kallt och gick ut ur sällskapsrummet.

Då jag kom in i Stora Salen såg jag Sev, Lily, Avery och Lara sitta vid änden av Gryffindor bordet. Lily satt och lekte med sin stav och fick små fåglar att susa runt Sevs huvud och han såg mindre glad ut när de satte sig i hans hår. Lily satt och småskrattade. Tills hon fick syn på mig. Jag log mot henne och gick och satte mig mellan dem.

"Det känns så himla skönt att du är tillbaka Jessica." Sa hon och omfamnade mig. Jag smålog mot Sev som satt på andra sidan av henne.

"Vad har ni turturduvor haft för er då?" Frågade jag och fnittrade lite då jag såg hur Sev rodnades såg ner på ekbordet och verkade tycka sina skor var väldigt intressanta. Lily såg glad ut som vanligt. Som om inget märkvärdigt hänt. Hon förstod inte Sevs känslor för henne. Det var synd. Sev hade kunnat behandla henne så bra.

På andra sidan av bordet satt min bror och Lara och åt i tystnad. Man kunde inte läsa av någon av dem och jag antog att det var typiskt för en person man just lärt känna och brodern i Slytherin.

"Vad har ni haft för er medan jag tog en tupplur då? Gullegrisar." Retades jag och då jag mötte Averys blick kände jag hur mitt hjärta sjönk till mina fötter. Han hade varit orolig medan jag legat i den där konstiga koman, och jag skämtar om det som om jag varit borta i fem minuter.

"Förlåt Ave." Sa jag tyst och log skyldigt mot honom. Han log snett mot mig och de känslor jag sett i hans isblå ögon var som bortblåsta.

"Ska du gå på några lektioner idag då?" Frågade han med leendet fasttejpat på läpparna.

"Nja, tror jag tar ledigt en dag extra." Sa jag och flinade. Lily reste sig upp och det gjorde Sev och Lara också.

"Vi har lektion nu. Örtlära. Men vi ses vid middagen sen." Sa Lily och hon, Lara och Sev började gå utåt. Avery reste på sig i tystnad och log ett sista leende mot mig innan han gick till Lucius och Yaxley och de gick de också.

Efter ett tag kände jag att jag var färdig med min lunch och jag började gå upp mot Gryffindor-tornet. Då jag talat om vad lösenordet var till den tjocka damen gick jag in igenom porträttet utan att se mig för. Jag snubblade rakt in i någon mycket kraftigare än mig vilket resulterade i att jag föll baklänges och slog till min armbåge som började blöda.

"Shit förlåt. Det var inte meningen." Sa en röst jag kände igen och sträckte fram en hand för att jag skulle komma upp. Jag tog den och kände hur en stark arm drog upp mig på fötter. Framför mig stod ingen mindre än Sirius Black. Jag log lite smått mot honom.

"Åh hej Jessica." Sa han och ledde mig in i det tomma sällskapsrummet. Jag orkade inte heller säga emot så jag lät honom hållas.

"Hej Black." Sa jag tyst men spydigt. Han suckade.

"Måste du alltid vara så taskig mot mig. Jag är ju inte taskig mot dig gumman." Sa han. Jag fnyste. Uppenbarligen förstod han inte vad jag tyckte var taskigt.

"Kalla mig inte gumman." Sa jag hårt. Han log och satte mig ner i soffan och satte sig själv bredvid.

"Hur mår du då? Efter det som hände?" Frågade han. "Vet du vem det var som gjorde det?" Han såg fundersam ut och verkade vilja ta hämnd på den som gjort det.

"Jag mår fint Black. Tack för omtanken." Sa jag och reste mig upp med en kall blick mot honom. Jag han knappt gå ett steg innan han dragit ner mig igen.

"Jag bryr mig faktiskt. Vissa säger att det kan vara kul att försöka med en tjej som inte alls vill ha en. Som ett spel. Men jag bryr mig!" Sa han. Jag kvävde ett skratt och hostade i stället.

"Trevligt för dig Sirius." Sa jag. FAN OCKSÅ! "Black…" fortsatte jag och blundade och drog bort mig ansikte från hans synvinkel. Jag kände hans blick bränna och log smått. Jag hade inte riktigt känt mig iakttagen såhär. Han vred på mitt huvud och pressade sina läppar mot mina, och gud vilken bra kyss det var. Enda jag önskade i det ögonblicket var att jag inte hade dålig andedräkt. Vi tog en paus för att hämta andan och då han släppte mig så reste jag mig och gick.

Jag gick ner till entréhallen och ut på skolområdet. Jag funderade ett tag på vart jag skulle gå och sätta mig och bestämde mig för att gå ner till sjön där marodörerna så många gånger suttit. Det var små kyligt ute men inte kallt. Solen lyste inte men det regnade inte heller. Det var tjugofemte september och jag hade läxor att ta igen. Väldigt mycket eftersom det var femte året. Dessutom hade jag helgen på mig eftersom det var fredag. Jag smålog för mig själv och kom att tänka på Sir… Nej Black igen. Som om jag var kär i honom. Nej. Inte riktigt. Eller? Det kanske var så? Jag satt och funderade ett bra tag när jag hörde två röster.  
"Jessica!" Ropade två flickor i takt.

"Nere vid sjön." Nästan skrek jag tillbaka och fick det att låta som jag var någon sorts grindylogg. Jag fick syn på två huvuden som det nästan brann om huvudet på. Trots att Lily hade lite ljusrödare hår så såg det ut som bådas hår brann. Laras hår var mörkrött nästintill svart med den känslan att man ser en färg i det svarta.

"Det är fest ikväll Jess!" Jublade Lily och skrattade lite flickigt. Lara log och visade ett par skarpa hörntänder.

"Trevligt för er. Jag kan inte gå." Sa jag och såg ut över sjön igen. Sanningen var att jag skulle gärna göra det men jag skulle aldrig orka. Dessutom skulle säkert Sirius vara där.

"Det är en Slytherin fest så Sirius kommer inte vara där. Den lögnhalsen." Skrattade Lily. Hennes skratt klingade vackert och man kunde förstå varför James var som förhäxad av henne. Så tänkte jag efter, vadå Sirius, lögnhals?

"Lögnhals?" Frågade jag snopet.

"Ja, han skröt för James, Peter och Remus om att han suttit i sällskapsrummet och kysst dig. Som om vi skulle tro på det." Berättade hon och log brett mot mig. Jag såg skamset ner och kände hur kinderna hettade till. Så hörde jag Laras röst.

"Lily! Hon gjorde det, hon kysste Sirius." Skrattade Lara, jag småflinade och såg upp på dem båda och gav dem ni-får-inte-berätta-för-någon-blicken. De skrattade alla tre, och Jessica visste att hon skulle gå ikväll. Hennes röda klänning skulle passa perfekt till hennes långa svart hår och bleka hy.


	14. AN

**A/N **

**Tack ni som läser!**

Det skulle göra min dag om jag fick en review när ni läst klart de kapitel som jag lägger ut en del av min tid på varje dag. Skulle bli överlycklig. :) Kort authors note för att jag inte skriver in något i mina kapitel. Jag brukar inte läsa authors note själv haha x) så tänkte att jag gör denna så att jag kan berätta lite för er. Det här är en "remaking" av en gammal fanfiction som jag skrivit och den är ratad M eftersom det kommer att bli en del våld och obehagliga scener senare i berättelsen. Höhö. ^^

R&R (Read and Review) skulle göra mig superduperglad. Tar bara kort stund och jag ska försöka svara! :)

**Tack ni som läser! **


	15. Konsten att dansa tryckare och ljuga

Kapitel 14. Konsten att dansa tryckare och ljuga.

Jessica

Det började bli smått mörkt ute då vi ätit klart middagen i stora salen den fredagen. Jag, Lily och Lara var på väg ner mot fängelsehålorna, Lara hade visat oss en plats bakom en banderoll där man kunde gå åt höger och vänster, åt höger fanns ett runt rum med soffa och glasbord. Åt vänster fanns en stor sal med tillhörande badrum och sovrum. Festen denna kväll skulle tydligen hållas här. Tidigare idag hade vi tagit ner det vi behövde för att göra oss i ordning hit. Jag brukade inte vara den som drack något på fester. Men denna gång tänkte jag i alla fall prova.

Några minuter senare var vi i full gång med att ta på oss våra kläder. Lara hade en mörkblå klänning som var hela vägen uppför halsen utan armar. Lily hade på sig en vit med armar och jag en kort röd utan armar. Vi satt i säkert två timmar och sminkade oss innan de i Slytherin som skulle hålla i festen började ordna och dona i salen med musik. Vi var så gott som färdiga och eftersom vi knappast ville vandra iväg stupfulla mitt i natten till Gryffindortornet så delade vi på ett sovrum. Då vi gick ut från badrummet var salen lite mörkare och det var massa olika färger i mörkret som lyste upp ett dansgolv som det steg upp rök ifrån. Vid sidan om fanns en bar där Avery stod och blandade drinkar. Längre bort i rummet fanns det ett lite mer avlägset hörn där man kunde sitta och prata. Efter att ha synat rummet ett tag gick vi vidare in mot ett av sovrummen och la våra saker på varsin säng.

"Vilka kommer ikväll?" Frågar Lily och flinar lite drömaktigt. Jag undrade vem hon tänkte på.

"De flesta från femte året och uppåt i de flesta elevhem och alla i Slytherin tror jag." Svarade Lara och satte sig ner på sängen.

"Kommer marodörerna, då lär jag spy på James." Konstaterade Lily och gjorde en gest med två fingrar mot sin öppna mun. Jag och Lara skrattade roat.

"Jag tror faktiskt det, men jag vet inte." Sa Lara och lekte med sitt hår.

"Har du fått upp ögonen för någon än då Lara?" Frågade jag och flinade.

"Nja, jag är inte riktigt den som blir kär." Svarade hon och smålog.

"Men kom igen. Något måste ju ha hänt de senaste veckorna, jag menar. Se på dig." Skrattade Lily och slängde sig på sängen bakom Lily.

"Kanske, men jag säger fortfarande inte vem." Sa hon och reste sig upp och gick ut från rummet. Jag och Lily såg på varandra och log. Innan kvällen var slut skulle vi veta vem det var. Det var ett löfte till oss.

En halvtimma senare var salen full med sorl från pratande människor och musiken hade precis börjat lite lugnt medan de finjusterade den. Det var allt möjligt som spelades. Jag, Lily och Lara satt i baren och kallpratade med Avery medan han blandade drinkar till de som frågade efter det.

"Kommer du stå där hela kvällen?" Frågade Lara retsamt och flinade.

"Detta är jävligt kul, jag skulle inte byta det mot dig ens." Sa han och gav henne en blick jag inte riktigt kunde läsa. Så fortsatte han. "Jag byter med Lucius sen. Då kan vi dansa darling." Sa han och log ett charmigt leende mot Lara. Sen såg han mot mig och höjde på ögonbrynet retsamt.

"Ge mig en eldwhiskey din jävel." Sa jag och sträckte på mig i den höga stolen. Han hällde upp whiskeyn på någon sekund och efter ytterligare fem sekunder hade jag svept den. Någon satte sig bredvid mig och då jag vred på huvudet för att se vem det var höll jag på att trilla av stolen. Där satt Sirius Black, med en väldigt söt röd hatt på sig. Han log charmigt åt mig och sneglade bakom mig mot Lilys håll. Jag vred huvudet mot Lily som hade James fastklistrad på sig. James verkade vara extremt berusad och hade nu dragit ner Lily på golvet och satt som ett rep runt henne och kysste henne på kinden. Jag flinade smått åt det då Lily såg bedrövat på mig. Sen vände jag mig om till Sirius.

"Vad vill du Black?" Sa jag med ett flin på läpparna, jag hade en rolig kväll och Sirius Black skulle inte få förstöra den.

"Dansa." Sa han och ställde sig med handen mot mig.

"Jag tänker då inte dansa med dig om det var det du trodde." Skrattade jag falskt. Då tog han tag i min hand och drog upp mig från stolen och jag var illa tvungen att följa med honom ut på dansgolvet.  
"Jag kan inte dansa." Mimade jag åt Sirius sakta för att han skulle förstå. Han log roat då musiken byttes ut till en lugn och väldigt fin låt. Jag himlade med ögonen då Sirius drog mig till sig.

Även om det inte var min högsta dröm att första tryckaren jag någonsin skulle dansa var med Sirius så var det förtrollande. Jag kände mig så trygg med hans armar runt mig även om jag visste att han var den som minst förtjänade mitt förtroende. Hans händer vilade på min höft och mina armar var slingrade runt hans hals. Jag ville stanna kvar i detta ögonblick för alltid. Det var som en högsta dröm just då. Så tog musiken ut och innan jag kunde se Sirius i ögonen var han som bortblåst. Jag gick tillbaka till Lily som nu stod och försökte få Sev och James att sluta bråka.

"Du är så jävla dum Potter. Märker du inte att hon inte tycker om dig?" Väste Sev.

"Är lilla Snorgärsen kär i Lily Evans. Naw, är inte det så gulligt?" Skrattade James.

"Så och om jag är det, hon tycker i varje fall inte om dig." Svarade Sev och det såg ut som James gav upp.

Så tog Lily tag i Sev och gick därifrån till ett avlägset hörn där jag fortfarande kunde se dem. Jag iakttog dem ett bra tag innan någon, som jag trodde var Sirius tog tag i min arm och snurrade runt mig på stolen jag satt. Lucius.

"Hej Lucia." Sa jag med ett flin på mina läppar.

"Men kom igen, så långt är inte mitt hår?" Sa han med en glimt i ögat. "Vill du dansa?" la han till och erbjöd mig sin hand.

"Visst." Sa jag och ställde mig upp och tog hans hand.

Jag följde hans graciösa steg ut på dansgolvet och vi dansade till en underbar låt. Det var inte för svängigt och inte för lugnt, det var perfekt.

"Hörde det mellan dig och Sirius Black." Flinade han då vi satt oss vid ett bord vid sidan.

"Och?" Sa jag spydigt. Han skrattade bara.

"Sanning eller lögn? Så mycket säger jag." Skrattade han och tog upp en drink som stod på bordet.

"Jag låter dig gissa." Sa jag och tog glaset ifrån honom och drack ett par klunkar.

"Lögn." Sa han med ett lurigt leende på läpparna.

"Lögn." Skrattade jag. "Men du vet ju hur Black är tyvärr." La jag till och han nickade instämmande.

"Sett Avery och Lara?" Frågade han och smålog. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Bra då finns det ingen bror som kan döda mig för det här." Sa han och drog mig närmare honom och kysste mig. Oh, that feeling. Han var en riktigt bra kyssare. Men jag kunde inte förstå varför det kändes så fel. Jag menar, han var ju en av de snygga killarna i Slytherin, och ändå klarade jag inte av att ha hans läppar i mina. Jag stötte bort honom och gick därifrån. Då jag försvunnit utom synhåll för honom såg jag mot honom igen och han såg väldigt förbryllad ut. Jag vände mig om igen då någon tog tag i min arm. Bellatrix Black.

"Du och Lucius alltså." Sa hon tyst så att bara jag hörde, ändå över röstade hon musiken.

"Kanske. Är han någon att satsa på?" Sa jag och log lite smått. Vad bra jag är på att ljuga.

"Jag vet inte, jag tycker han är en skitstövel, men det jag hörde om dig och min blodsförädare till kusin då?" Sa hon och vi hade tagit oss bort från dansgolvet och satt i en av sofforna.

"Lögn, han ljuger ju så om tjejer så fort han inte kan få någon så, du borde inte vara förvånad." Sa jag och hon nickade.

"Trodde ni Slytherinare hatade oss Gryffindorare." Sa jag efter en stund.

"Inte kan man hata Avery lillasyster eller de som hatar marodörerna. Averys flickvän är rätt cool också." Sa hon och log. Jag måste ha sett väldigt förvånad ut för hon förklarade sig.

"Ja du vet väl att lille Avery äntligen skaffat sig flickvän? Dom har knappt varit skiljbara de senaste kvällarna. Lara Anderson. Du umgås väl med henne?" Sa hon.

"Du måste skoja, de två är ju som is och eld. Antingen slocknar elden eller så smälter isen." Sa jag och satte handen för pannan. Hon såg frågande på mig.

"För mycket information för en kväll." Förklarade jag med ett leende på mina läppar. Hon log mot mig och reste sig.

"Jag ska fortsätta festa. Vi ses senare." Sa hon och gick. Jag reste mig och stapplade bort mot baren där Lara satt i Averys knä och kramade honom. Jag hällde i mig två glas med eldwhiskey och kände nästan direkt att jag mådde illa och hur allt började snurra. Det kändes som musiken höjdes och allting blinkade runt mig. Någon tog tag i mig och fick mig att stå stilla.

"Sluta snurra Jessica, du kanske spyr på mig." Sa en väldigt stilig kille med röd hatt. Jag ställde mig på tår och kysste honom och han kysste förvånat tillbaka och ledde mig in i ett av sovrummen. Han stängde dörren bakom mig och knäppte upp min klänning innan han släckte och la mig ner på sängen. Då jag somnade.


	16. Genvägen

Kapitel 15. Genvägen

Jessica

Jag hade inte så bra tålamod den dagen, och eftersom jag inte hade någon aning om han gjort något så försökte jag undvika att varken se eller möta honom. Jag måste säga att veckorna efteråt inte var så händelserika. Eftersom det var G.E.T prov i år så var vi tvungna att studera extra hårt och vi fick extra mycket läxor och det var inte alls intressant. Så jag skippar några veckor fram i mitt liv.

Shit, tjugofemte oktober. Professor Snigelhorn skulle bli så sur över att min uppgift om Felix Felicis var försenad. Sista lektionen efter en håltimma och jag hade ändå inte blivit klar. Jag rafsade ihop mina saker och efter att jag lagt en formel på min uppgift som gjorde att bläcket torkade rullade jag ihop det, la ner dit i min väska som jag slängde över huvudet och sedan sprang jag allt vad jag kunde nerför tjejernas sovrum och ut ur Gryffindors sällskapsrum, hela vägen ner till fängelsehålorna och klassrummet där trolldryckslektionerna hållits i fem år. Inte nog med att jag inte lämnat in uppgiften, jag var sen också. Tio minuter försen. Då jag klev in i klassrummet vändes allas huvud automatiskt mot mig och professor snigelhorn såg på mig smått besviket.

"Hmm, Fröken Raven, tio poängs avdrag från Gryffindor tyvärr. Sätt dig bredvid Herr Black", sa han och jag gick så tyst jag kunde och så långsamt jag kunde fram till bänken där Black satt med ett brett flin på sina läppar. Jag hängde av väskan på stolen, tog upp pergamentbiten, la den på bänken och satte mig så långt ifrån honom jag kunde. Jag funderade på vad vi skulle brygga för dryck idag då Black skrev ner något på en bit pergament.

'Teori'.

Jag la min stav på bänken och riktade den mot pergamentbiten som fattade eld och hade inte jag och Black suttit relativt långt bak i klassrummet så hade Gryffindor säkert fått femtio minus poäng. Snigelhorn gick igenom hur G.E.T proven i trolldryckskonst skulle genomföras och hur man skulle göra för att få så bra betyg som möjligt och medan jag försökte hålla koncentrationen borta från Black som hela tiden petade på mig och försökte dra åt sig min uppmärksamhet. Jag kände för att slå honom tvärs över ansiktet. Men så påmindes jag av tidigare denna höst då jag lagt cruciatus förbannelsen över honom. Minnen gjorde sig påminda om natten för någon månad sen och jag funderade på om han ändå var värd ett slag i ansiktet, kanske skulle jag bara storma ut och få kvarsittning utan honom. Eller så skulle han också få det, och det hade varit värre. Blah, hur skulle jag nu göra? Jag suckade och återvände mina tankar till P. Snigelhorn och så fort Black rörde mig så glodde jag ilsket på honom och han gav mig en blick som jag inte riktigt kunde tyda.

Fyrtio minuter senare, lektionen var slut och det var varken en intressant eller nödvändig lektion. Jag gick ensam upp från fängelsehålorna och klassrummet och det var smått kusligt när man gick genom de tysta och mörka korridorerna på morgonen, en kylig vind tog tag om mitt hår och kittlade min nacke och fick mig att hoppa till. Fan också! Jag måste ha gått vilse här nere. Jag kikade baklänges och hoppade ännu en gång till när någon la sina händer på min axlar och jag såg framåt. Black. Vad förvånad jag blir.

"Vilse primmadonnan?", skrattade han och släppte taget om mina axlar. Jag slog till honom tvärs över ansiktet och han staplade åt sidan.

"Vad var det bra för?", sa han och gned sig på kinden men det där jävla flinet var kvar på hans läppar.

"Du är en idiot Black", svarade jag och började gå uppför en trappa och han följde efter mig.

"Du går feeeeeeeel", skrattade han och jag vände mig tvärt om och höjde varnande ett finger.

"Ett ord till Black, och jag lovar att du får en till smäll", sa jag och vände mig om och fortsatte gå.

"Du går fortfarande fel. Det där är en genväg till den förbjudna skogen", sa han och fortsatte följa efter mig. Enda anledningen till att jag fortsatte gå den vägen var för att jävlas med honom och då det började bli mörkare tog jag upp min stav och tände den. Jag gick upp för ett par trappor och fann mig själv ståendes i en sal. Jag hörde vatten som rann - eller rättare sagt föll – bortåt i vad som verkade vara en grotta.  
"Lumos maxima", sa jag tyst och en glob av ljus reste sig mot taket och spred ett ljus över grottan.

"Välkommen till den förbjudna skogen sötnos", sa Black och tog upp en tändare ur fick och tände facklorna runt om i grottan. Jag vände blicken från honom.

"Jag visste inte att det fanns berg i den förbjudna skogen", sa jag tyst så att han inte skulle höra mig.

"Men gullet, allting finns i den förbjudna skogen. Till och med vampyrer", svarade han och skrattade. När jag kände lukten av rök, hoppades jag innerligt att han brunnit upp men då jag vände mig om fann jag honom sittandes i en väldigt fin soffa, med en cigarett i mungipan.

"Alltså Black, jag hade kunnat skvallra på dig, men jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja att Gryffindor vann elevhemspokalen i år", sa jag och han log bara mot mig som om jag vore dum i huvudet.

"Åh du är rolig sötnos, tänk om du visste mer än det du ser nu. Vill du veta en hemlighet om den här grottan?", sa han och flinade och jag blev väldigt nyfiken på vad han menade, och vad denna hemlighet kunde vara.

"Vad kan det ens finnas för hemlighet med den här äckligt ohygieniska grotta?", sa jag och han log bara.

"Jo du vet, min lillebror, din storebror, de flesta idioter i Slytherin har ju sin lilla dödsätar-sekt och så vidare. De brukar ha sina möten här. Mer eller mindre. Jag förstår verkligen inte hur du ens kunde komma hit från första början", sa han och tar cigaretten från läpparna.

"Min storebror? Han är en ängel, precis som jag", sa jag och han skrattade.

"Nä storebror Raven är inte en dödsätare. Men det dröjer nog inte längre förrän han dragits in i det med tanke på de vänner han umgås med", skrattade Black hånfullt. Jag gick fram till honom och slog till honom på käften varpå cigaretten åkte ur mungipan och brände honom på halsen och fortsatte ner innanför tröjan. Det räcker inte med att han skulle vara sådär extremt jobbigt vanligtvis, nu skulle han ta av sig tröjan också.

"Vad i helvete var det smart för?", skrek han och knuffade omkull mig och slängde tröjan på mig. Jag drog min stav.

"Det är inget fel på min bror eller hans vänner din äckliga blodsförädare", sa jag. Han satte lugnt händerna i fickorna och drog upp sin egen stav. Killen var inte dum och jag blev förvånad.

"Du kanske vill att jag ska sprida ryktet om att du är en slampa sötnos?", sa han likgiltigt och spottade på marken.

"Vad fan snackar du om?", skriker jag argt och han går närmre mig.

"Men lilla gumman, kommer du inte ihåg att du och jag hade sex för drygt en månad sen?", sa han och log samtidigt som han avbeväpnade mig. Han fångade min stav i luften och gick förförande mot mig och la en hand om min rygg.

"Jag kanske ska friska upp ditt minne?", sa han och pressade sina läppar mot mina. Jag tog tillfället i akt och tog tillbaka min stav och samtidigt tog jag också hans, jag knuffade bort honom.

"Jag var medvetslös din idiot!" skrek jag och slog till honom.

"Faktiskt, så var du inte det. Du var väldigt mycket vid liv. Du var bara lite för full för att du skulle någon gång skulle komma ihåg det. Men jag var ju inte den enda du kysste så frivilligt den kvällen har jag hört. Jag menar varför skulle Averys bästa vänner snacka skit om att du var på dem? Yaxley och Malfoy verkar ha gillat dina kyssar", sa han och satte sig ner i soffan bakom honom. Utan tröjan på såg han väldigt förförande ut och jag vägrade tro på något han sa. Jag skulle aldrig någonsin röra Yaxley, ännu mindre Malfoy.

"Du ljuger din idiot." sa jag.

"Jag hade inte ens druckit så mycket att jag kom upp i stadiet att jag inte skulle ha kommit ihåg att jag hade sex med skolans fulaste kille. Fast det skulle väl nog bara bevisa att jag någonsin låg med dig, för vem skulle ligga med skolans fulaste kille nykter?", sa jag och hånskrattade honom i ansiktet.

"Raring, du mer eller mindre tvingade dig på mig", sa han och flinade lurigt, mitt tålamod tog slut och jag förhäxade honom och han föll livlöst tillbaka på soffan. Jag vände på klacken och gick ut ur grottan som låg bakom ett vattenfall. Den här delen av den förbjudna skogen var väldigt vacker och runt om i den fridfulla oasen växte färgglada blommor och en stig försvann in i skogen och blommor fortsatte växa längs den.


	17. Rödluvan och vargen

Kapitel 16. Rödluvan och vargen.

Jessica

Jag kom upp från den förbjudna skogen lagom till middagen, men jag var inte hungrig. Jag funderade över vad Black sagt. En mening hade fastnat i mina tankar. "Allting finns i den förbjudna skogen. Till och med vampyrer" hade han sagt. Vad menade han med det? Om det bodde en vampyr i Hogsmeade eller på Hogwarts, varför attackerade den inte människor i stället?

"Hon verkar vara helt borta i tankar." sa Lara och skrattade. Hon konverserade med Lily och Sev medan de satt hand i hand. Något hade uppenbarligen hänt mellan dem två den senaste månaden. Jag låtsades fortfarande tänka men jag följde deras konversation nyfiket.

"Så, what's the deal med dig och Avery Raven?" frågade Lily och Sev såg upp från sina knän, han vill tydligen också veta vad det var för speciellt som hänt mellan dem, och eftersom de trodde att jag inte lyssnade så pratade Lara på.

"Första kvällen här så gick jag ut och skulle utforska stället, nyfiken som jag är. När jag kom ner till fängelsehålorna så mötte jag honom i en korridor och vi pratade en del. Han fick reda på mer än vad jag brukar berätta för folk, så det kanske är en bidragande anledning till att vi blev så goda vänner första gången vi träffades." svarade hon och log brett. Det enda som förstörde hennes perfekta vita leende var de spetsiga hörntänderna som gjorde att hon blev lite mindre perfekt och lik alla andra.

"Men ni är väl tillsammans?" frågade Sev och Lara nickade. "När hände det då?" fyllde Lily i.

"Kvällen då Jessica vaknade upp. Tja, drygt en månad sen" sa Lara och drack upp det sista i sitt glas som jag aldrig sett henne fylla. Men jag kanske inte bara lagt märke till det. Jag reste mig upp och de såg nyfiket på mig då jag log och ursäktade mig för att sedan gå. Jag kände deras blickar bränna i min rygg hela vägen tills jag kommit ut ifrån stora salen. Jag tog en genväg upp till Gryffindortornet som Lily berättat om tidigare i år då hon blivit prefekt och fått veta om genvägar till alla elevhemsingångar.

"Välkommen. Lösenord?" frågade den Tjocka damen och log lite medan hon ursäktade sin väninna som var på besök under middagen.

"Mandragora" sa jag och porträttet öppnades så jag kunde gå in.

"Shh, det kommer någon." hörde jag en bekant röst säga. Jag gick vidare in i sällskapsrummet och jag hade rätt. Det var James Potter som hyssjat dem då de suttit där och diskuterat vilt. Sirius såg på mig kort innan han oberört vände bort blicken och kliade sig besvärat i nacken och slängde bort en kvist som säkerligen fastnat i hans hår då han varit nere i den förbjudna skogen. Efter att ha synat dem ett tag och Lupin och Potter stirrat tillbaka på mig så gick jag förbi dem och rushade uppför trapporna och slog igen rummet till flickornas sovsal. Jag gick till min säng och tog av mig min Hogwartsklädnad som jag sedan ersatte av ett par svarta byxor och en vit stickad tröja. Jag tog på mig en av mina kappor och såg mig i spegeln då den tunna manteln hängde runt mina axlar. Den röda färgen fick mig att se riktigt oskuldsfull ut.

Idén jag haft ända sedan middagen och besöket i den förbjudna skogen var att få reda på ikväll, vad Black menat med att det fanns vampyrer i skogen. Jag gick tillbaka ner och följde Lily, Sev och Lara till ner mot Hagrid, skolans nyckelväktare. Men vi svängde av och gick upp mot uggletornet och då vi kom upp letade jag upp Ghost. Min uggla. Anledningen till hennes namn är att hon aldrig hoat det minsta och utgör aldrig något ljud, plus att första gången jag såg henne var i skogen hemma då hon flög mot mig och påminde verkligen om ett spöke. Den kritvita ugglan satt lugnt och såg på mig med sina väldigt gröna ögon. Intill henne låg två brev. Jag tog dem och på det första fanns min familjs emblem stämplat med svart stearin. Jag rev upp det medan jag satte mig ner och klappade Ghost.

_Kära Jessica._

_Eftersom du snart har höstlov och den årliga All Helgons Natt-balen ska hållas så vill jag gärna att du kommer hem. Det finns också en del saker jag skulle vilja diskutera med dig om din framtid och vem vi skall gifta bort dig med. Jag bryr mig inte så mycket så länge det är någon renblodig som inte har skam över sig. Åter till balen. Jag tänker beställa balklädnader till dig och Avery. _

_Hälsningar din Mor._

Jag vek ihop det och la det i min byxficka och såg misstänksamt på det andra. Samma snofsiga emblem men jag kunde inte tyda från vilken familj. Brevet var lika överklassigt och man kunde nästan känna doften av överlägsenhet från att bara se på brevet.

_Miss Raven._

_Jag har blivit bjuden till balen på din mors herrgård. Jag har hört mycket gott om dig och jag undrar om du skulle vilja vara min dejt till denna bal._

_- Regulus Black_

Det var nästan så jag tappade hakan.

"LILY!" ropade jag medan jag började skrattade. Trodde verkligen Regulus Black att jag skulle gå med honom? Lily kom fram till mig, följ av Lara och Sev. Jag la handen över ansiktet och räckte brevet till Lily. Lara och Sev stod bakom och läste lite diskret och sedan började de alla skratta.

"Du borde göra det Jessica" sa Lara. Jag tog bort handen för ansiktet och såg på henne som om hon vore dum i huvudet.

"För att jävlas med Sirius Black alltså", sa Lara och skrattade. Lily och Sev skrattade och då jag förstod vad hon menade, så skrattade jag också.

"Ska vi gå?" sa Sev efter en liten stund. Han tog Lilys hand och kramade den hårt.

"Gå ni, jag ska bara svara på dessa brev" ljög jag och de nickade och gick tyst därifrån. Lara dröjde i dörröppningen och jag tog upp fjädern och bläckhornet som legat intill Ghost för att börja skriva. Jag visste att det var mors idé att jag och Regulus skulle gå. Han var ju trots allt från en fin familj. Jag hade inget val, men jag var fortfarande tvungen att vara artig, och om jag nu hade samlag med Regulus bror och det skulle komma ut på något sätt så skulle jag ligga illa till. Jag skrev ett kort artigt svar och skickade iväg Ghost för att leverera det, la ner fjädern på samma ställe som innan och gick sedan iväg till den förbjudna skogen. Jag skulle få reda på vad fan Sirius Black menade med vampyrer i den förbjudna skogen.

Det tog ett tag innan jag kom fram till platsen jag varit på ett par timmar tidigare. En fullmåne lyste starkt på himlen. Jag hörde ett ylande en bit bort och ryste till. Det var riktigt kusligt. En hård vind tog tag om mitt hår och kylde ner min nacke och jag fällde upp den röda luvan över huvudet. Oasen låg tidlös stilla och det enda som visade på liv var att blommorna hade slutit sig för att sova. Jag gick av stigen och plockade upp en safirblå, en smaragdgrön och en alldeles klarvit blomma och vevade med staven ovanför dem. De öppnade sig och fladdrade upp i luften och jag gjorde de över resten av blommorna som var på marken. De susade omkring mig och under månens ljus bildade de en skugga över mig.

Så hörde jag ett dovt morrande och vände mig om. Jag tappade koncentrationen och oasen förblev lika fridfull som innan, om det inte varit för den där halvvuxna varulven som stod och morrade åt mig i bortre änden. Jag såg lugnt på den, men inombords var jag livrädd, var det såhär jag skulle dö? Dödad av en ung varulv. För den såg definitivt inte vuxen ut.

Så hoppade en svart varg ut ur skogen och rakt på varulven. Varulven började jaga vargen och vargen sprang därifrån. Varulven stannade till och sprang efter en kronhjort som studsade förbi. Någon tog tag i min arm.

"Jessica! Vad gör du här?" skrek Black förfärat. Jag kände mig knäsvag och hade säkert fallit ihop om det inte vore för att Sirius höll mig. Han lyfte lätt upp mig och utan att ens försöka varken flirta eller ta på mig bar han mig mot den förbjudna skogens utkant.

"Gå in i slottet, och lova att inte berätta för någon." sa han. Jag fällde en tår.

"Du kunde ha dött, och just därför ska man inte vara i den förbjudna skogen om natten." fortsatte han. Jag lyssnade och han väntade på mitt svar.

"Jag trodde jag skulle dö." sa jag tyst och fällde ännu en tår.

"Du skulle inte ha dött från en varulv, bara blivit en." sa han som om han vore smart.

"För det är så mycket bättre att vara varulv än att dö." sa jag. Han verkade ta åt sig.  
"Gå härifrån bara Jessica." sa han och drog bort tårarna från mina kinder med sin tumme.

Jag såg honom i ögonen och såg inget annat än något som liknade ånger och sorg. Sen vände han sig om och gick in i skogen igen.

"Tack!" ropade jag. Han såg tillbaka innan han fortsatte och jag såg honom inget mer.


	18. Tar inga order

Kapitel 17. Tar inga order.

Jessica

Den natten kunde jag inte sova. Jag vred och vände mig i sängen och till slut satt jag bara i fönstret och såg ut över Hogwarts. Så fort jag hörde ett ylande hickade jag till. Det slutade dock med att jag somnade i fönstret och vaknade upp någon timma senare av att jag hostade som ett as och så fort Lily vaknade stoppade hon ner mig i sängen och la en ispåse på mitt huvud. Hon höll på och tjata om att jag fått feber och blablabla jag ska sova hela dagen. Jag somnade om och sov hela dagen. Tills Lily sa att om jag inte vaknade skulle hon ta in Black. Jag förstod verkligen inte Lilys logik ibland.

Jag steg upp och klädde på mig. Det kalla tyget var obekvämt men efter en liten stund blev det behagligt. Medan jag stod vid spegeln och täckte över det blåa under mina ögon satte Lily upp mitt midjelånga hår i en rund boll på huvudet. En kvart senare så satt jag nere i stora salen med tjocktröja och täppt näsa och såg allmänt ful ut. En vanlig torsdag den tjugotredje oktober 1975. Ett brev landade på mina vindruvor och ett litet paket landade i min skål med soppa och paketet simmade runt med snörena som armar. Det såg väldigt festligt ut. Jag tog upp min stav och torkade paketet och öppnade det. I paketet fanns en chokladbit.

"Ät så mår du bättre." stod det på paketet. Jag såg mig omkring i salen tills min blick hamnade på marodörerna. Som verkade fördjupade i en diskussion Remus Lupin såg mer trött ut än vanligt och Sirius hade ett sår på kinden. När han såg att jag tittade så log han mot mig, men sedan vände han sig mot sina vänner igen. Jag blev smått besviken, fastän jag inte ens förstod känslan. Jag såg ner på bordet och suckade. Varför honom? Så kom jag på att jag hade brevet kvar att läsa. Jag rev upp det och läste.

_Hej Jessica._

_Det är Regulus Black som skriver. Gläder mig att du vill gå med mig. Har du tid att träffas innan fredag, så att vi kanske kan lära känna varandra?_

- R.A.B

Jag la ner brevet i fickan och slöt tankarna för en liten stund. Jag hörde inte någon som talade med mig. Jag fokuserade på att äta klart, och så fort det var klart reste jag mig upp utan ett ord och gick. Då jag precis stängt ekdörren till stora salen efter mig så slog mitt huvud i någon annans och vi både föll ner på golvet. Där var han. Regulus. Han log snett mot mig och jag gned mitt huvud.

"Förlåt, såg dig inte." sa han på ett sötsliskigt sätt, hans röst var fin, men inte hans sätt att tala.

"Det är okej Black." sa jag och log.

"Åh, kalla mig Reg, sötnos." sa han och log snett. Jag höll på att slå till honom, väldigt hårt. Inte en till liten jobbig Black. De var inte bara lika utseendemässigt, personligheterna gjorde att de kunde vara tvillingar, det enda jag visste om dem då.

"Kalla mig inte sötnos." sa jag argt och hostade. Hans leende bleknade bort.

"Gullet då?" sa han och skrattade lite lätt. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Ursäkta mig Black, jag måste vila." sa jag och gick förbi honom raka vägen upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Utanför porträttet stod Valerie, Oliva, CC och Patricia, de stirrade allihop på mig.

"Vi skulle vilja prata med dig." sa Valerie och log mot CC som stod bredvid henne.

"Jag har inte tid, jag ska gå och lägga mig." sa jag och skulle precis gå mot porträttet då Oliva tog tag i min ena arm och CC den andra. CC, - förkortning för hennes namn Camile Chirsten – var än nästan exakt kopia av Valerie förutom det att hon älskade att bråka och hon var snäppet kortare. Oliva var som den där barbiedockan jag aldrig hade och Valerie var tjejen som var tillsammans med Sirius Black i ett år för två år sen. Hon hade tydligen trott att han älskade henne.

De ledde mig till ett övergivet klassrum och satte mig ner på en stol.

"Du ska ge fan i Sirius." sa CC.

"Jag försöker, han är påträngande som fan den jäveln." sa jag och hon blinkade.

"Vill du ha stryk?" frågade Valerie.

"Du är så patetisk!" gormade jag åt Valerie. "Du ska föreställa min vän!" CC slog till min över kinden, och i den stunden visste jag hur Sirius kände sig, adrenalinet man fick gjorde så att man ville slå tillbaka hårdare, man skrattade åt läget. Det brände och smärtan var förjävlig. Jag fick upp min stav och lamslog henne så att hon åkte rakt in i väggen och ramlade sakta ner mot golvet. Valerie gick emot mig, lojal mot sin vän var hon, den jäkla hufflepuffaren. Jag kastade levicorpus på Valerie, det var Sev som lärt mig den. Hon hängde upp och ner i som om någon höll i hennes fötter. Jag lamslog Patricia då hon fumlade med sin stav. Den korta asiaten for ner i golvet med ögonen ö§ ppna. Jag ställde mig upp och tog stryptag om Oliva och med min stav rev jag upp ett sår på hennes kind. Nu var dockan inte så perfekt längre.

Jag lämnade dem där och gick tillbaka till tornet och efter att jag sagt lösenordet gick jag in i sällskapsrummet. Vem satt där, helt ensam, om inte Sirius Black.

"Dina flickvänner vill att jag lämnar dig ifred Black." sa jag och gav honom en slängkyss.

"Vem, vad, vilka, vad sa du?" skrattade han. Jag gick emellan fåtöljerna och slängde mig i hans famn.

"CC, Oliva Green, Valerie och Patricia, jag ska göra dem lite avundsjuka bara." sa jag och log mot honom. Han drog runt mig så att han satt på mig.

"Ska du göra dem avundsjuka, på dig? Pfft." skrattade han. "hurdå?" avslutade han med ett höjt ögonbryn. Jag tog tag i hans slips och drog ner honom mot mig.  
"Såhär." sa jag och kysste honom.

"Jag tar inga order från någon." mumlade jag mellan kyssarna.


	19. Corax

Kapitel 18. Corax

Jessica

Fredagen kom snabbare än jag var beredd. Klockan var nio och jag satt på min säng i Gryffindortornet och såg på medan de andra sov lugnt första dagen på sina lov. Min koffert var färdigpackad och ingen var vaken. Jag kände mig så lam. Den perfekta dottern i renblodsfamiljen. Alltid uppe innan frukost. Alltid prydlig. Jag orkade verkligen inte vara den alla trodde jag var. Jag tog upp kofferten och gick från flickornas sovsal, och jag skulle inte få sova i min säng på en hel vecka. Det var ovanligt tyst i sällskapsrummet den morgonen och jag blev förvånad när det var någon vaken, stirrandes in i de dansade flammorna. Jag missade ett trappsteg och ramlade nerför de kvarstående fyra trappstegen. Det lät som en bomb just fallit och Black reste sig upp på ett ögonblick, och var framme hos mig på mindre än fem sekunder. Kofferten låg på min hand och när han lyfte den rusade blodet tillbaka. Han lyfte upp mig och satte ner mig på en stol intill ett av sällskaprummets fönster.

"Du är bra på att ramla och slå dig i de där trapporna." sa han med ett brett leende "fick du ont?" frågade han. Jag skakade på huvudet. Han satt på huk intill mig och höll mig i handen. Jag drog bort handen och han reste sig med en suck och gick tillbaka till soffan.

"Vad gör du vaken nu?" frågade jag likgiltigt. Hans blick var som fast i lågorna och han vände inte huvudet mot mig då jag iakttog honom och väntade på svar.

"Åh du vet, jag ska ta tåget tillbaka till min älskade familj och få spendera ett par dagar enbart med min älskade bror." sa han sarkastiskt och fnös. Jag flinade smått.

"Varför åker du ens hem då?" frågade jag. Innerst inne visste jag nog svaret på den frågan.

"Jag ska gå på en ännu roligare sak än att spendera tid med min familj, jag ska på en societetsbal för alla de underbara renblodsfamiljerna. Är inte det ännu mer fantastiskt?" sa han på ett om inte mer sarkastiskt sätt än innan. "Varför ska du hem?" avslutade han, även om han visste svaret.

"Om du inte vet det så är du dum i huvudet." sa jag och reste mig upp, tog min koffert och gick förbi honom och utan att se tillbaka när han sa något som jag inte alls uppfattade gick jag ut ur sällskapsrummet.

Jag ställde ner min koffert bland de andra i hallen utanför stora salen och gick in i rummet där jag så många gånger börjat mitt år på Hogwarts. Det var kusligt tyst i salen och här och där satt personer trött och petade i frukosten som stod på bordet. Avery satt vid Gryffindorbordet och då jag satt mig mitt emot honom gäspade han stort.

"Trött?" sa jag och hällde långsamt i mjölk i en djup tallrik för att sedan lägga i müsli. Han nickade och tappade sin gaffel på sina ägg varpå matfettet skvätte upp i mitt ansikte. Jag slog till honom och han rörde sig knappt. Jag skyndade i mig maten innan jag gick ifrån Avery som somnat med ansiktet i handen.

I stället för att vänta till halv elva på att vagnarna ner till Hogsmeade skulle komma så gick jag vägen ner mot Hogsmeades tågstation. Det var kyligt ute och jag var säker på att det skulle ta ett tag att komma ner. Tursamt nog så var klockan bara kvart i tio och jag hade gott med tid på mig för att hinna till Hogsmeade och köpa frukost i stället. Jag visste att jag inte borde gått ner till byn eftersom det var förbjudet men vem tänjer inte på reglerna då och då?

Halvvägs ner såg jag en silhuett sitta på andra sidan grindarna som visade vart Hogwarts börjar och var utanför skolområdet är. Rök steg från silhuetten och då jag gick närmre såg jag att det var någon jag träffade den morgonen. Vem om inte Black satt där och rökte. Han vände sig om när han hörde knastret från gruset som skapades av mina snabba steg. Jag gick förbi honom utan att besvara hans undrande blick.

"Ey, stanna Raven!" ropade han, och det var nästan så att jag stannade till. Vad var det för fel på mig idag? Jag fortsatte gå men stegen var långsamma och jag ville verkligen veta vad det var han ville. Han tog tag i min axel och jag kände direkt cigarettröken. Han vände mig om och log mot mig.

"Om du ska försöka få till något med mig Black" sa jag med nedvärderande ton "så borde du slänga den där cancerpinnen." Jag log småkaxigt innan jag slog bort hans hand och vände mig om och gick.

Bara några centimeter framför mig slängde han den nytända cigaretten.

"Vem som helst kan ändra på sig, det borde väl du veta Corax." sa han med en finurlig röst. Jag stannade upp för ett ögonblick men fortsatte sedan gå och jag trampade ner cigaretten i den blöta marken. Han kom ifatt mig igen och tog tag i min axel.

"Vad vill du nu Black?" sa jag och la armarna i kors. Han såg på mig med sina vackra gråa ögon och jag visste inte varför, men allt jag kände var hat.

"Kommer du inte ihåg att du brukade kalla mig för Orion och jag kallade dig för Corax?" sa han med ett leende.

"Tills du bröt vad du lovat mig, darling." sa jag och vände mig och fortsatte gå.

"Det bara flög ut mig. Jag lovar." ropade han då jag gått ett par tio meter ifrån honom.

"Du borde inte lova massa saker Black." skrek jag och gick snabbare än förut. Jag ville verkligen inte ha den diskussionen med honom. Speciellt inte med det här humöret.

Tre kvastar öppnade tio över tio och jag beställde fattiga riddare och ett glas med pumpasaft. Frukosten smakade torr. Mest på grund av tårarna jag fällt så fort jag visste att Sirius var utom hörhåll. Att jag satt för mig själv uppklädd på det här sättet i ett hörn på Tre Kvastar och torkade tårarna som sipprade från mina ögon då och då kändes konstigt. Jag lämnade den sista fattiga riddaren på tallriken och drack upp pumpajuicen och gick därifrån efter att ha lämnat pengar och dricks på bordet. Det var ljusare ute och medan jag vandrade till perrongen så började det blåsa. Jag satt ensam vid det röda ångloket som lugnt tuffade moln ur skorstenen. Allting såg så harmoniskt ut och det såg inte alls ut som många elever skulle åka hem över höstlovet. Mestadels elever från renblodsfamiljer men också ett och annat halvblod.

Tågets dörrar öppnade sig själv tio i elva och jag klev in och satte mig i närmsta möjliga kupé. En blixt syntes i några sekunder och sen kom mullret och himlen öppnade sig och öste ner regn. Utanför så sprang folk in i tåget och gömde sig för det piskande regnet. Kupédörren öppnades och vem stod där om inte Black? Tredje gången gillt antar jag.

"Vad vill du nu då?" frågade jag och suckade.

"_Förlåt_. Förlåt för allt Jessica." sa han och satte sig och kramade mig.


	20. Tankar & Förlåt

Kapitel 19. Tankar och förlåt.

Jessica

Senare den kvällen satt jag på mitt rum. Sirius hade kramat mig i minst fem minuter innan han gick. Jag hade inte sagt någonting och det hade inte han heller.

Min balklänning låg på min säng och diverse ljus var tända runt om i mitt rum. Jag kände inte för att fixa i ordning mig i en hel timma innan balens början och reste mig och gick ut från mitt rum. Klockan var halv sju och eftersom balen började åtta så hade jag en hel timma på mig att ägna mig åt något annat. Jag gick ner för de långa trapporna, räknade stegen varsamt som jag alltid gjort. Tystnaden var plågsam och mina ekande steg gjorde inget bättre. Väl nere vid entrén så kände jag hur det drog kallt. Dörren stod öppen och jag styrde mina steg ditåt. Jag såg ut över herrgården och funderade på varför det såg så dystert och dött ut. Sekunden senare så hörde jag ett högt gnäggande och jag tvekade inte utan gick ut ur huset och stängde dörren. Jag gick i säkert fem minuter över tomten och genom ett snår innan jag kom fram till ljudkällan. Där mitt ute på en äng stod ett torp med tillhörande stall. Varenda fönster i torpet var mörkt men i stallet lyste skenet från en fotogen lampa ut genom ingången. Nu tvekade jag. Det var smått skrämmande, men gnäggandet upphörde inte. Jag gick närmare och fann mig själv stå vid ingången. Hästen som gnäggat gick runt runt i sin box och fortsatte gnägga förtvivlat. Vid utsidan av boxen satt en hund, svart och groteskt. Skrämmande lik en mindre varg. Den vände huvudet tvärt mot mig och visade sina kritvita tänder. De stormgråa ögonen borrade in sig i mig och jag tyckte mig känna igen dem.  
"Orion", suckade jag. Den svarta besten steg som en silhuett upp till en pojke, ingen mindre än Sirius.

Han flinade mot mig. "Jag visste att det skulle funka."

"Fortsätt tro det", sa jag och gick förbi honom och öppnade boxen till hästen, gick in och stängde efter mig.

"Jessica", sa han och jag kunde känna hans brännande blick i min nacke "kan du inte bara lyssna på mig i trettio sekunder?"

"Tjugonio." Jag klappade den vita hästen stillsamt. Den hade tjock gråvit man som dolde halva ögonen på den.

"Jag har varit en idiot, och jag tror aldrig jag berättade för dig om varför jag gjorde så vårt tredje år på Hogwarts."

"Tjugo sekunder."

Jag tog grimskaftet från insidan av boxen och trädde på det tunna snöret på var sida av hästens svarta grimma. Den ståtliga hästen såg ner på mig med sina stora bruna ögon och jag kysste dess mule stilla.

"Jag var avundsjuk Corax", sa han, tankarna i mitt huvud virvlade runt, "jag tyckte om dig, försökte göra dig avundsjuk med alla mina tjejer, jag förstörde ditt och Simons förhållande med ett dumt rykte, och sist men inte minst så sårade jag dig enormt genom att du litade på mig."

Tårarna brände i ögonen men de rann inte över.

"Klar nu?", frågade jag då jag ledde fram hästen till boxens öppning. Han öppnade för mig och jag gick ut så tyst jag kunde.

"Nej jag är inte klar", sa han och tog min hand samtidigt som han stängde dörren "snälla förlåt mig Jessica, jag är en idiot, jag är dum i huvudet och allt det där. Men jag…" jag drog min hand från hans grepp och slog till honom över kinden med handflatan.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad du säger, en bästa vän ska kunna säga saker och hålla hemligheter", viskade jag i en förbannad ton. Rädd för att skrämma hästen, som skakat till vid min drastiska rörelse. Mina tankar vandrade iväg mot gången då jag cruciatusförbannat Sirius i början av skolåret. Hans plågsamma uttryck. Jag vet inte vad som fått mig att göra det, att jag varit så förbannat ilsken på honom fortfarande, eller för orden han sagt. Men jag hade sett skräcken i hans ögon, avbrutit mig själv tvärt och kommit ihåg att detta var sättet han blev behandlad på varje sommar. Hästen följde mig då jag gick ut i höstmörkret. Blåsten tog tag i mitt hår då jag ställde mig på en pall för att komma upp på den höga hästen. Jag såg på Sirius där han stod i stallet en sista gång, innan jag lugnt triggade hästen att gå. Hästen var stor, och stegen likaså. Jag red i säkert tio minuter innan hästen piggnat till och det var svårt att hålla inne den. Jag satte av i gallop och kände hur vinden vredfullt greppade tag i mig där jag satt på ryggen och hade svårt att stanna kvar. Sirius var sen länge borta ur mina tankar och jag försökte att tänka på att komma hem i tid.

Spegeln framför mig visade inte en flicka utan en kvinna.

"Du är vacker, men du har ett hårstrå på näsan", sa spegeln till mig. Jag himlade, min talande spegel var inte speciellt intelligent, men vad hade jag förväntat mig när mor hade berättat för mig om den nyaste trenden, en högintelligent spegel som skulle göra alla mina läxor? Jag drog åt det sista snöret som höll ihop min mage och tryckte ihop mina bröst, inte för att de blev mycket större, och inte för att jag brydde mig. Jag knöt snöret och gick sedan närmare spegeln.

"Du har en finne vid tinningen", sa mina älskade spegel medan jag tog bort hårstrået från näsan. Jag fick motstå frestelsen att slå till min vackra spegel och i stället såg jag på mitt spikraka hår som föll runt mina axlar och ner till midjan på mig. Hästlukten var sedan länge borta och jag doftade av ros och choklad. Jag såg perfekt ut. Men på insidan fattades det något, precis som på alla renblodiga idioter i trollkarlsvärlden. Jag såg hatiskt på min spegel och pekade finger åt den. Innan den hann säga något ilsket så hade jag smitit ut genom dörren till mitt rum och slängt igen den. 67 steg kvar till entrén, tänkte jag glatt för mig själv. Väl nere stod Abraxas Malfoy, hans fru, mor och Avery där. Jag log mot paret Malfoy och var på allmänt glatt humör tills jag såg Lucius stå bakom dem. Mitt leende dog inte ut, men hade man varit riktigt petig så hade man nog sett att livslusten försvunnit ur mina ögon.  
"Äntligen är du klar, kära flicka", sa min mor i sina melodiska klang. Avery log ett lugnande leende mot mig som gav mig meningen 'stå ut med det'.

"Förlåt att det tog sån tid, mor."

"Nåväl, du var någorlunda i tid i varje fall, du och Avery känner till schemat", hon log kallt mot mig och sa något sliskigt trevligt mot familjen Malfoy medan hon tog med dem in i bankettsalen. Avery himlade åt mig.

"Stackars Lucius", sa han och flinade, jag var inte säker på om han menade det eller inte. Men en sak var säker, min bror fick mig alltid på bättre humör. Jag ställde mig vid hans sida och han la en arm om mig och kramade om mig. Dörrarna öppnades automatiskt trettio sekunder innan gästerna skulle anlända. Herrgården såg annorlunda ut jämfört med hur den såg ut för mindre än två timmar sen. Gräset var ljust grönt och rosor i mörkgröna buskar följde ett mönster runt om på tomten, små ljus lyste upp buskarna inifrån och gjorde det hela mer magiskt. Ett knall hördes och därefter flera till. Jag tänkte på den stackars hästen men ansträngde mig för att sluta tänka på det och log i stället. Först i kön kom familj Greengrass med deras två söner i tjugoårsåldern och dottern som var nio. Fru Greengrass höll flickan i handen och jag kunde inte hejda mig för att le. Tänk den som hade en sådan mor. Vi hälsade dem välkomna, för att sedan välkomna Familjen Lestrange, följda utav de båda släktena Black. Sirius syntes bland den första familjen, med sin far Orion som han ärvt sitt mellannamn efter. Sirius såg ängsligt på mig och jag såg att han försökte så hårt han kunde att inte halta fram med sin familj. Jag log mot Bellatrix som kom med sina systrar efteråt. Narcissa såg ut som en ängel medan Bella såg ut som en djävul.

Min bror stod lugnt vid min sida ett bra tag, men jag kunde känna att han var nervös. Då det kom ett mellanrum vid anländandet av familjer så passade jag på att fråga honom. "Vem är det du väntar på?"

"Lara Anderson", sa han och försökte inte låta allt för desperat. Jag log snett då ett knall hördes och jag såg en kritvit figur gå uppför den marmorerade gången till herrgården. Det mörkt röda håret hängde i stora lockar nedför hennes ansikte och en vaniljfärgad klänning prydde hela hennes kropp. Jag log mot henne då hon kom och då jag antog att hon var den sista gästen efter några minuter av väntade medan hon höll Avery sällskap gick vi in i salen.


	21. Come on, skinny love what happen' here?

Kapitel 20. Come on, skinny love what happen' here?

Jessica

Vad är en kväll på slottet? Det kan ju vara dötrist, och urtråkigt, och fullkomligt underbart.  
Dessvärre var inte denna kväll underbar. Jag hade råkat förstöra mors tal och jag visste att hon skulle straffa mig för det. Jag njöt av tiden jag hade som fri. Jag hade lyckats få i mig en bit kött och sedan en tårtbit. Rummet låg i ett rött dunkel och Halloween känslan slog en, även om det inte fanns några pumpor, mor hade alltid tyckt det var fånigt och barnsligt. Vid huvudbordet, där Avery, Lara, mor och Jag satt, där satt också familjen Malfoy, den andra familjen Black, vilket jag tackade Merlin för, jag stod hellre ut med Bellatrix, Narcissa och Andromeda än Sirius Black. Abraxas och mor kallpratade dämpat medan fru Malfoy pratade med Druella och Cygnus Black. Lucius satt mellan mig och Narcissa och medan han flörtade tyst med Narcissa så hade han sin hand på mitt lår. Jag fick avstå för att himla med ögonen. Det skulle bara ge mor ännu en anledning till att straffa mig. Narcissa fnittrade då Lucius satte en lock bakom örat på henne. Hon var bara tretton och älskade hans uppmärksamhet. Bellatrix såg på mig och log, jag log tillbaka och såg sedan mot Andromeda, hon satt tyst för sig själv och såg ut att fortfarande tugga på maten.

Några minuter senare så ställde sig mor upp. Rummet verkade ljusna en aning och hon började prata, något om att dansen skulle hållas i den andra flygeln och att man gärna fick vara klar med sin middag nu. Hon log ett leende, sitt falska, äckliga, fula kritvita leende som pryddes av de mörkröda läpparna. Rummet ersattes av skrap från stolar istället för det nästintill sövande sorlet. Avery reste sig med Lara i sin arm och kysste hennes hand. Han verkade rysa, men jag la inte mer energi på att förstå varför utan reste mig också upp. Regulus kom fram till mig och log mot mig, han hade klass, det var något som man inte kunde säga emot. Han var också stilig, som Sirius. Varför tänkte jag på Black nu? Regulus tog min hand och kysste den, tog min arm i sin och vi gick sedan mot den västra flygeln.

Mor såg gillande på mig och Regulus och jag kunde inte undvika att le. Kanske skulle hon inte bestraffa mig. Regulus la sina händer på min midja och jag la mina händer på hans axlar. Musiken började spela och vi dansande, som vilket annat par som helst. Men det fanns ingen kemi mellan oss. Regulus log mot mig. Ett strålande leende. Men ändå så kändes det fel.  
"Jag behöver luft Regulus", viskade jag då i hans öra och släppte honom, gick från honom. Jag gick förbi mor som dansade med Abraxas och Lucius som dansade med Bellatrix. Flygeln var vacker. Golv klart som is och blått som sommarhimmeln, och de transfigurerade väggarna gjorde så att man såg ut. Det var vackert ute. En vacker kväll och en vacker himmel. Stjärnorna lyste klart och en stor halvmåne prydde himlen. Jag försökte hitta dörren som ledde ut till trädgården och efter en stund och ett glas champagne så hittade jag den. Vinden slog mot mig som en skön sommarbris en varm sommardag. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och suckade. Jag gick en bit från huset. Runt ett hörn av huset så stod en stenbänk mellan ett par axelhöga finklippta buskar. Ett ljus lyste svagt från en glasburk som stod placerad i gruset framför bänken. Jag gick dit och satte mig. Andades in den ljuva kvällsluften. Övertänkte och funderade på varför far hade lämnat kvar mig här med mor. Varför mor hade bestämt sig för att mörda honom. Mannen hon en gång svor att älska i resten av sitt liv. Mannen vars ring hon fortfarande bar på fingret.

Små saltvattendroppar gled ledset nerför mina kinder. Jag tog en ros från närmsta buske och luktade på den då tårarna rann.

_Jag var sju då. Far hade kommit hem från sitt jobb. Han var trött och jag gick in i vardagsrummet och gled ner i hans arm. Han hade varit för trött sa han. Men efter några minuter av tystnad så hade han tagit min hand och lett ut mig i sommarnatten och gått runt med mig i tystnaden. Plockat en ros från en av rosenbuskarna. Rosen var vit och han hade varsamt plockat bort alla taggar från stjälken. Gett den till mig och sett på mig innan han kramat mig. Jag hade lett ett leende och luktat på blomman bakom hans rygg. _

_Sex år senare så hade jag kommit in från trädgården. Mor satt ihopkrupen på golvet över far som låg ner. Livlös, med ögonen vidöppna. Tårarna hade brustit och jag hade utan att hejda mig själv sprungit fram till dem. Mor hade sett på mig. Avsky i blicken och bett mig dra. Dra åt helvete. Tårarna hade runnit nerför hennes ansikte, förstört hennes perfektion. Hon hade staven tryckt mot tinningen då ett spår av silver dragits ur hennes huvud och hon hade fört ner det i ett glasrör. Förmodligen hade mor trott att jag sovit i timmar. Men minnet hon gav mig fick mig att aldrig förlåta henne, hon hade uppenbarligen aldrig förlåtit sig själv heller._

_Jag visste att det inte var hennes fel. Hon var trots allt under imperioförbannelsen. Men jag kunde inte känna medlidande för henne då hon låg där på golvet i entrén och grät över hans kropp. Hon hade tagit far ifrån mig, den enda som någonsin varit en förälder för mig. Mor hade avskytt mig från stunden då jag förstört hennes heder och hamnat i Gryffindor. Favoritbarnet hade dock hamnat i Slytherin. Jag hade hatat Avery för att han varit mammas gullegris. Tills jag förstod att det enda som skyddat mig från mor var far. Avery brukade komma in till mig på sommarnätterna innan jag började på Hogwarts. Med blåmärken längs ryggraden, så låg han där och grät intill mig. Han uppförde sig inte exemplariskt. Så som jag trott om honom, det som jag visste att jag gjort. Tills jullovet då jag kommit hem. Avery hade inte följt med, men jag hade velat träffa far. Men han hade varit borta i affärer och jag hade spenderat jullovets första veckor i källaren, tillsammans med mina smärtor som sällskap. Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle komma ut. Men far räddade mig._

(Lyssna på denna låt: watch?v=rY3XO4q5qzA )

Jag hade huvudet i knät och tårarna hade blött ner den röda klänningen. Jag hulkade mig och snyftade och försökte förgäves torka bort tårarna som återigen kom tillbaka. Mitt luktsinne uppfattade en lukt som bara kunde betyda en sak. Sirius. Jag tystnade omedelbart. Såg upp och spärrade öronen, försökte så hårt jag kunde för att få bort tårarna som tyst rann över gång efter gång. Jag hörde knastrandet från steg i gruset och visste att det bara var sekunder tills Sirius skulle plåga mig. Röklukten steg upp i näsan på mig och jag fnös tyst. Ljudet från gruset dog ut och jag öppnade ögonen för att se två fötter framför mig.  
"Jessica… Vad har min bror gjort?", sa Sirius ilsket och jag såg hur hans händer knöts ihop.

"I-inget", snyftade jag fram. Han tog några steg fram mot mig, sedan satte han sig ner intill mig. Höll om mig.

"Jag har aldrig sett dig sån här Corax", sa han och tryckte mitt ansikte mot hans bröstkorg. Han luktade rök, men det var inget som jag störde mig på. Jag drog in ett kraftigt andetag och snyftade till.

"Hon dödade honom… Jag har aldrig förstått hur hon kunde", viskade jag mot hans bröstkorg. Tyst önskade jag att han inte hört mig. Han klappade mig över ryggen och jag slog mina armar om honom. Nästintill tryckte sönder hans bröstkorg och vätte ner hans kostym.

"Det är inget du bör tänka på", viskade han tyst mot mitt hår. Mina tårar fortsatte tyst rinna, jag vet inte hur länge vi satt där. Men jag visste att i den stunden så började jag lita på Sirius igen. För jag visste att han alltid var där för mig. Jag drog mig från honom och han torkade bort tårarna från mina kinder, höll min haka mellan sin tumma och sitt pekfinger. Jag såg in i hans stormgrå ögon och log. Han log mot mig och lutade sig framåt och tryckte sina läppar mjukt mot mina. Min hand höll om hans nacke och även om mina tårar inte slutat rinna, så kände jag mig inte ledsen längre. Jag besvarade hans kyss. Han fortsatte hålla om mig och han drog tröstande sina fingrar längs min rygg.


	22. Den flicka som är stark

Kapitel 21. Den flicka som är stark

Lara

Jag låg på Averys säng. Såg upp i taket medan han sov lugnt bredvid mig. Hans tunga andetag gjorde mig glad att veta att han lev. Jag såg på honom där han låg i sin stillhet, bar överkropp med armarna under kudden och huvudet snett åt mitt håll. Han var väldigt söt. Hans svarta hår låg som en filt över hans huvud och kittlade honom i nacken och då han vred på sig bredde ett leende ut sig på hans rosa läppar. Jag reste mig upp och tog på mig en av hans T-shirtar. Jag såg mig runt i rummet och det första jag la märke till var hur många olika saker han hade där. En rosa penna låg intill en bok med handavtryckslås. Jag lyfte upp den och la ingen notis till att den var oerhört dammig. Jag gick fram till Avery och la hans hand mot den och då den öppnades så var det som ett illvrål. Jag slängde ihop boken igen och såg förfärat mot Avery som gnydde till i sömnen, han vände sig om så att han låg på rygg. Hans överkropp var blottad och hans muskulöra kropp såg frestande ut.

Jag gick över till honom, satte mig vid hans sida och såg ner på hans ansikte, han såg så fridfylld ut. Blodådrorna som pumpade blodet genom hans armar syntes väl, och en som syntes extra väl verkade håna mig. "Drick, du är inte stark nog att stå emot."

Jag övervägde i några sekunder på att avsluta hans fridfyllda sömn och hans dåraktiga vackra liv. Jag vände mig om och gick bort mot boken igen. Lät mina kalla vita fingrar glida över den och log smått.

Svartkonst på hög nivå befann sig i familjen Ravens hus och det var inte förrän nu som jag märkt det. Jag lade märke till ett par söta innetofflor som stod vid fotändan av Averys säng och jag trädde i mina fötter i dem. Ännu ett skrik hördes men det var inte tofflorna eller något annat föremål ur Averys rum som låtit. Det var ett kvinnoskrik, så hemskt att jag undrade om det var sant. Det skar sig i mina öron och jag slog förargat händerna för öronen. Skriket tystnade och nyfiken som jag var, samtidigt som jag aldrig skulle kunna sova. Så tog jag min stav och gick jag ut från Averys rum. Ner för trapporna till entrén. Under trappan fanns en dörr som jag antog gick ner till källaren och jag öppnade den så tyst jag kunde.

Källaren var grotesk med stenväggar som vattendropparna ekade mot, här och där omkring på stenväggarna växte mossa. Skriken ilade i mina öron och jag kände för att avsluta personens liv minst fyra gånger innan jag nådde fram till källan av skriken. Hon blödde överallt och det såg ut som benet på hennes fot stack ut åt ett vulgärt håll. Det var inte äckligt, kanske var jag bara van.

"Crucio." Kvinnan som stod upp med staven mot henne hade inte hört att jag kom. Jessica såg mot mig. Inga tårar i de isblåa ögonen, men hennes läppar var krökta som om hon inget hellre ville än gråta.

"Hjälp mig", viskade hon och såg mot mig, nu formades tårar i ögonen på henne. Kvinnan, som jag nu insåg var hennes mor vred på sig och riktade staven mot mig i stället.

"Du skulle aldrig behövt se detta", sa Ferelia "Avada Kedavra."

Den gröna strålen slog mot mig som ett hårt slag. Hon såg på mig med stora ögon.

"Så lätt dödar du inte mig", väste jag med blottade tänder. Jag sprang mot henne och tryckte mot henne så att hon flög in i väggen bakom sig.

"Ska jag döda henne?", sa jag känslokallt och såg mot Jessica. Hon såg förvirrad ut, men sedan nickade hon. Jag såg på hennes blodiga kropp en sista gång innan jag höll ut min stav mot Feleria.

"Avada Kedavra", viskade jag och hennes liv tynade snabbt bort. Jag satte mig på golvet. Hennes blod var fortfarande varmt och jag skulle aldrig slösa bort något som redan var dött. Jag föll mot golvet framför henne och knep mina ögon och lutade mig fram mot hennes hals och tryckte tänderna i henne. Blodet var surt så jag gjorde det snabbt. Jessicas ögon brände i min rygg och jag önskade att hon skulle vara lika förstående som sin bror.

"Det där förklarar en hel del", mumlade hon tyst då jag reste mig upp från hennes mors döda kropp.

"Avery visste om detta, antar jag", fortsatte hon då jag inte svarade. Jag såg mot henne och nickade.

"Kom så ska jag hjälpa dig tvätta bort det där." Hon räckte mig sin hand men jag avfärdade den och tog i stället upp henne i min famn. Averys tröja blev fylld av blod, och tofflorna ville jag inte ens kommentera.  
Någonstans på vägen upp mot badrummet, som Avery visat mig tidigare, så svimmade Jessica. Blodet droppade efter henne och jag antog att hon förlorat en hel del blod. Jag la henne på badrumsgolvet med en handduk under hennes huvud medan jag kilade iväg mot Averys rum där han i ett skåp förvarade diverse trolldrycker, de små glasflaskorna slog klirrande mot varandra när jag drog mina händer emellan efter rätt dryck. Jag fick tag i en mörkröd flaska och tog den och sprang.

Jag var hos henne på mindre en fem sekunder och jag öppnade hennes blodfyllda mun sakta och hällde i drycken, den åkte ner lätt och enkelt och då jag var klar tappade jag flaskan och den åkte med ett klirr ner i det svarta golvet. Jag lyfte in henne i duschen och startade det varma vattnet. Blodet åkte av henne och vattnet färgades orange. Det varma vattnet brände på mig, men jag ville hellre se Jessica räddad än att ett monster som jag dog. Jag undrade hur hon skulle reagera då hon insåg att hennes mor var död. Jag visste inte heller hur Avery skulle reagera, jag hade velat inse att det aldrig skulle funka mellan mig och Avery. Jag hade inga känslor över huvud taget, men det kändes bra att vara med honom att prata med, ha någon som jag kanske, kanske någon gång skulle älska, förutom min bror till katt. Någon som lyssnade och brydde sig.

Jessica var helt ren och det vita nattlinnet hon bar hade bara små rödaorangea fläckar kvar här och där. Hennes hy var blek och blåmärken började dyka upp runt om på hennes kropp. Ett skärsår grävde sig djupt in i hennes högerarm och små bloddroppar sipprade ut och de perfekta små dropparna skars ut av blodet. Jag plockade ut henne ur duschen och virade in henne i tre handdukar. Hennes arm lät jag vara utanför, så att jag kunde bandagera såret.

Ett par timmar senare så låg jag ner bredvid Avery. Väntade på att han skulle vakna upp medan solljuset yrde in i rummet mot hans skrivbord. Jag begravde mig själv under täcket och drog in Averys lukt. Han sträckte på sig och slog till mig i magen och jag skrattade ljuvt. Hans läppar kröktes till ett leende och han drog mig till sig.

"Jag är så jävla varm", sa han och borrade in sitt ansikte i mina bröst. Jag skrattade och skakade på huvudet. Killar.


	23. Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

Kapitel 22. _Have you ever seen the rain?_

Jessica

Då jag först slog upp ögonen så kände jag inte något. Sekunderna där efter slog smärtan mig. Foten kändes som den gått av och det kändes som någon stack mig med små nålar över hela kroppen. Det var en obehaglig kittlande känsla som när handen eller foten precis somnat och jag vred och vände mig så gått jag kunde där jag låg i min säng för att försöka få bort smärtan. Jag gav ifrån mig ett ilande skrik som kunde fått även den modigaste människa att känna rysningar längs ryggraden. Lara satt vid min sida på mindre än någon sekund och jag såg skräckslaget mot henne. Minnena från dagen innan slog mig och jag blundade hårt. Önskade att det skulle gå bort. Men vad var det som jag egentligen ville få bort? Mor var död, den ende som någonsin skulle ha kunnat förstöra mitt liv var död och jag var fri. Fri att kunna leva mitt liv i ljuset och inte under mors skräckfyllda skugga.  
"Du minns väl?", undrade Laras lugnande röst. Jag nickade stelt, rädd att skrika igen om jag särade på läpparna.

"M-min fot." Lara lyfte sakta på täcket, såg ner mot min fot och med tanke på hennes äcklade ansikte så var det något som inte var bra.

"Det sticker ut ett ben, jag ska fixa det", hon log och tog staven som stött sig mot hennes öra.

"_Episkey_" Jag skrek så högt att jag tillslut fick jobbiga hostattacker som kändes som att de sprängde mina lungor.

"Förlåt", menade Lara och la en kall hand på min panna. Jag lugnade snabbt ner mig. Men jag kände hur mitt hjärta slog ett par extra slag då hon vidrörde mig. Hade hon velat döda mig så hade hon gjort det under nattens lopp. Då hon hittat mig nerblodad vid mors fötter. Men hon valde att döda någon annan. Jag blundade och log. Drog ett djupt andetag och vred mig i smärta.

"Vill du ha vatten?" Jag nickade mjukt och Lara var borta några sekunder innan hon satt vid min sida igen. Hon höll en kopp mot mina läppar och jag särade på dem och drack en klunk. Det smakade förjävligt. Jag sprutade ut det och spottade äcklat omkring mig.

"Vad fan var det där?", undrade jag argt och öppnade matt ögonen och såg mot Lara.

"Du måste bli bättre inför i morgon. Vi åker tillbaka till Hogwarts då", tanken gjorde mig mattare än vad jag redan var. Hon höll koppen mot mina läppar igen och jag tog en mindre klunk och svalde den emot all min vilja. Jag kände hur den rusade genom kroppen, först med en viss smärta men sedan kändes det helt okej. Jag försökte sätta mig upp men föll utmattat ner mot kudden igen. Smärtan satt kvar och jag vågade inte resa mig upp igen.

Efter ytterligare ett glas med den äckligaste drycken jag någonsin smakat så hade Lara burit ner mig till lusthuset i vår trädgård. Avery satt redan där. Han hade på sig ett par söta röda tofflor och en vit t-shirt och ett par tjocka mjukbyxor. Han sörplade ohyfsat på en kopp te och såg på mig där jag satt den utvidgade soffan under ett tjockt duntäcke. Lara höll på att sätta upp mitt hår i en boll på huvudet och jag satt tyst och vände min blick från Avery. Lusthuset stod i trädgården utanför huset, det var ett hus i glas som man bara kunde se ut från, ingen kunde se att vi satt här. Förhäxningarna på trädgården var sen länge borta. Rosorna var dock kvar här och där, men de hade vissnat och det var sorgligt att se på. Jag såg längs ängarna där det en gång vuxit grönt gräs och jag tänkte för mig själv;

_Gräset var ju alltid grönare på den sidan._

Men nu var det gult och hade vissnat för längesen. Regnet föll på ett sådär mjukt och bekvämt sätt och jag förstod Avery som satt med händerna om sitt te. Det var en sådan dag och ett sådant regn som kröp långt in i skinnet på en och man riktigt kände hur ruskigt det var. Regnet var tungt även om det från insidan av lusthuset såg vackert ut. Jag la mig ner i soffan och bäddade in mig i duntäcket.

Då jag vaknade igen var de riktigt mörkt. Ett litet sken spred sig dock innanför de kristallklara fönsterrutorna. Jag vände mig om och såg mot platsen där Avery suttit innan. Laras röst var som en knappt hörbar viskning och Avery satt lutad mot stolen bakom sig i en ställning som såg olidligt smärtsam ut. Han log ett brett vitt leende och Hans svart hår föll för de isblå ögonen. Deras mumlande avbröts av ett krafs på glasdörren och jag kunde inte förmå mig att le. Där utanför stod en svart, rufsig hund. Snuffles gnydde lidande och Lara reste sig upp.

"Släpp in Snuffles", sa jag trött och hon vände tvärt huvudet mot mitt håll.

"Hurså?", flinade hon förvånat.

"Det är min hund", ljög jag med en mödosam röst. Lara öppnade dörren samtidigt som en blixt lyste upp himmelen och en hög knall hördes. Snuffles la svansen mellan benen och hoppade skräckslaget in. Jag skrattade tyst för mig själv och såg på hunden. De grå ögonen stirrade lustfyllt på mig och jag log smått innan jag blundade och drog upp täcket över näsan. Jag hörde hur han skakade på sig och jag kände hur ett par vattendroppar träffade min panna.

Han slickade på min hand som ramlat utanför täcket och som stötte sig mot kanten av soffan. Sekunden senare hoppade han upp och la sig mjukt intill mig jag la täcket över honom och gosade in mig i hans kalla päls. Han var mysig och pälsen kittlade lugnt min varma kropp.

In mot natten så satt vi fortfarande i lusthuset. Avery hade tänt den öppna spisen därinne och det var rofyllt och mysigt. De hade skiljt mig från dem genom att dra ett draperi för sängen som stått där. Lusthuset var från början tänkt som ett gästrum, men det hade aldrig kommit till nytta. Jag och Avery hade dock spenderat en hel del veckor inlåsta här och hade till och med lyckats iförskaffa ett par lönngångar och diverse andra saker.

Lara hade lagt min stav vid bordet framför soffan ifall något skulle hända, och jag räckte mig mot den.

"_Muffliato_", viskade jag och en genomskinlig vägg för de flesta var synlig för mig och den sträckte sig runt soffan och jag vände mig om mot Sirius. Staven låg på bordet återigen. Jag petade på den snarkande hunden och nöp den flera gånger. Han öppnade trött ögonen och såg på mig.

"Du kan bli ditt vanliga, mysiga jag", skrattade jag utan känslor. Jag mådde inte bra och jag var väl inte den bästa på att dölja det. Sirius låg i nästa sekund bredvid mig, men han ifrågasatte inte mig det första han gjorde.

"Är jag inte mysig som hund?" Lipade han och plutade med underläppen. Jag pussade honom på kinden och nickade.  
"Du luktar hund, det är enda nackdelen." Hånade jag honom och räckte ut tungan snabbt. Han pussade mig lätt i pannan innan han la sina armar om min ömma kropp.

"Aj…" Viskade jag. Han lossade på greppet lite och kysste lugnt mitt nyckelben. Jag tryckte huvudet mot hans bröstkorg och suckade. Kunde det bli bättre än såhär?


End file.
